A Thread of Scarlet
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: A collection of 75 NejiTen one-shots, drabbles, poems, etc. Chapter 36: To think, the great Neji Hyuuga, fearless warrior and the epitome of cool, calm, and collected, would be so flustered over sex.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: All right, this NejiTen collection will be a mix of one-shots, drabbles, poems, etc. Read one, read a few, or read them all- totally your choice. Note: The only two pieces that will be related to each other are the first and last chapters. **

**Enjoy! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji had never liked the local beer. He glared at it over the rim of his cup, as the drink sloshed and foamed around the edges. He grimaced as he took another sip, eyes closing as the liquid burned his throat. His leg bounced with impatience as he resumed his task of people watching- more particularly, keeping an eye out for his partner. Tenten was usually rather punctual, always giving him fair warning if she was going to be a bit behind schedule. But today, she had sent no message, and the Hyuuga's brows furrowed irritably at the possibility she would not show up.

He checked his watch, and then glanced at the door- nothing. _You damn woman. Of all the days, it had to be tonight. _However, before he could curse at her anymore, he saw her figure slip in through the back entrance, undetected in the shadows. The way she moved, he hated to admit, was mesmerizing. How she edged her way quickly, quietly, towards him, her body lithe and agile, it was much to be appreciated in their trade.

" 'Bout time," he muttered, when she was within earshot. She grinned cheekily, snagging the fedora atop his head and placing it on her own. She settled herself on the bar stool next to him, making herself comfortable, before replying.

"Lighten up bastard."

Neji rolled his eyes, a smirk flitting across his lips. "If you want to be a part of this heist, you'd better choose a different nickname," he told her.

But Tenten was never one to listen, outright ignoring his warning and asking, "You buying me a drink or what?" Neji glared, she was testing his patience as usual, and sometimes he wished his uncle had paired him with someone else. But that was just him being cranky- Tenten was the best of the best, and he knew he needed no one else, but her. Nevertheless, he swore under his breath as he turned and ushered at the bar tender, ordering her a strawberry daiquiri.

"So birthday boy, what's your plan? Hmm?" Tenten teased, leaning towards him, till she was whispering in his ear. She trailed a finger down the side of his face, watching as he followed it out of the corner of his eye. Finally he turned his gaze on her, letting her trace his jaw without further surveillance. He gave her a coy, playful, cocky smirk.

"For starters, you're the _bait_." At this the brunette female frowned, pulling away.

"I thought you didn't like using decoys," she said, accepting her drink from the bar tender.

"You forget, sweetheart, _you _don't like using decoys."

"It won't work."

"You'll make it work (here he moved until his lips barely grazed her neck), _or else_."

Tenten grabbed his chin, bringing him to eye level. "Or else _what_?" she whispered, her mouth a mere centimeter from his. When he could not conjure a response, she moved away, triumphant. "There's really no use in threatening me, Hyuuga, I know you better than anyone else. You let me go, I can ruin your life with one phone call. Choose your words wisely. And I'm _not_ being the bait." She watched the wheels of his mind turn as she sipped away at her drink. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, emitting a small growl.

"Fine, bitch. We'll figure something else out." Tenten shrugged, crossing her legs.

"So what are we stealing again?" she asked nonchalantly, swirling her drink with her straw.

"You see that man?" her partner asked, nudging his head to the right. Tenten's lips twisted in concentration until she located their target seated about half way across the room at a table. Across from him was a pretty blonde woman (girlfriend she assumed, judging from what had been circulating in the tabloids). She nodded.

"He is Shikamaru Nara, owner of Nara Corp. Now what we want is not money or jewelry, but information. See his briefcase? In it is his laptop and confidential papers- stuff on his company's next big release. We need to get it. Understand?" Tenten nodded again.

"So how do we do that?" the female questioned.

"Well I was thinking you'd get him occupied, catch his eye you know? Get that girl he's with to start yapping. Get them to order something. Then I'll swing by, dressed as a waiter (he unzipped his jacket a little so she could see his tuxedo). While I talk, you take this (he patted an identical briefcase to the Nara's) and switch it with his. Then we get out of here as fast as we can. Got it?" Neji watched as Tenten considered the scheme, her heels tapping against the rung on the stool.

"All right. It's worth a shot. But you know, this Shikamaru guy is damn well smart. Got an insane IQ from what I've heard. It won't be long before he figures it out. We'll need to be really fast and our failure risk is pretty high too. Are you still willing to do it?" Tenten reasoned.

"Are you on some new medication? You usually love a challenge," the Hyuuga shot back.

His partner smirked. "Guess I'd better watch what I say too. If I could ruin your life, you could make mine just as bad."

"I see I'm finally getting through to you." Tenten poked his knee with her shoe at the comment, eye narrowing.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"You finishing that?" the female asked, gesturing at the Hyuuga's abandoned cup of beer.

"No." He handed it to her, amazed as always as she downed it in one gulp. Then laughed as her face contorted in disgust at the after taste. He shook his head, she was really something else, and no matter how much he denied it, she and her antics had really started to grow on him.

"You're completely mental," he told her.

"And you love it." She winked, and then yelped when he pulled her onto his lap.

"I never got a birthday present," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't have one on me," Tenten replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Neji leaned and captured her lips in a kiss, not entirely sure what had compelled him to do so. (But they had so looked so _soft_ and _pink_ and _delicious._)

"You sure?" he asked, once he'd pulled away.

"Positive."

They grinned.

…**..**

**A/N: Will they succeed in their mission? Yes people, I'm making you sit through seventy-four more chapters of unrelated crap before you get to find out. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! This collection will hopefully be updated daily, if not weekly, so keep an eye out for it. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	2. Home

**A/N: I was hoping to update this daily, wasn't that a fail? Well, I try every other day at the very least. So, anyway, just had a nice nap and came up with this when I woke up. **

**Apparently, a scarlet thread is linked with storytelling in Greece (I was not aware of that). Special thanks to Kari-Kateora for the fun fact!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten is washing dishes when he arrives home, humming softly as she dries a plate and places it back into the cabinet overhead. She does not notice his presence while he makes his way towards her, only pausing to watch the hot pink blooms in the window box sway in the night air. He stops a foot away, and when she does not turn, he reaches out to touch her. Tenten is startled, but does not jump, for the weight of his hand on her shoulder is a familiar feeling (one she has missed greatly). She faces him now, water dripping off her soapy hands and onto the rug below. She hurriedly rinses them and dries them on a rag, all the while watching him with worried eyes.

"Neji," she whispers softly, stepping closer to her husband. He is mute and his body is rigid, not relaxed as it should be when he finishes a successful mission.

Something is wrong.

"Hi," she says, fingers aching to pull the mask off his face and kiss him. But before she can, it shatters in two, and out of reflex, she catches the broken pieces. She struggles to fight down a gasp, curiously pressing the borders of the shards together, until the mask is almost whole again, _almost._ She can feel his gaze on her, a painful heavy gaze.

"What happened?" Tenten asks, trailing a tentative finger down the side of his face, then cupping his cheek in her palm. He presses a hand over hers leaning against the touch, and for a moment, his facial muscles aren't quite as taut. Her lips follow next; trailing butterfly kisses along his jaw. His skin tastes of dirt, but she doesn't care- to her, he is home. Slowly, she pulls back, and he leans forward to bury his face in her neck, pulling her against him. His hands are covered in blood, and he balls them into fists, refusing to touch her with them.

Refusing to taint her.

Tenten places the broken mask on the counter, knotting her fingers in Neji's hair as he presses hot kisses on the side of her neck. "What happened?" she asks again, squirming a little at the ticklish sensation brought on by his eyelashes brushing against her skin. God she had missed him.

"_Lee."_ His voice cracks and he grits his teeth for acting so damn weak, for _being_ so damn weak. Tenten lets out a small sound of disbelief, mind flooding with images of their boisterous teammate.

"_Lee?" _she repeats, and when she hears Neji take in a ragged breath, she knows she has not misheard.

"I'm sorry," he says, feeling shame well up inside of him, as she unlocks his arms from around her. The way she looks up at him, chocolate eyes on the brink of tears, so much disappointment, it makes his heart clench. "Tenten," he starts, but she shakes her head. She takes his hands in her own, kissing the row of knuckles, straightening his fingers.

"I'm going to quit," he tells her seriously, before she can interrupt.

"Neji! Anbu is your dream. Lee would not want you to give up _just because he's not_ _here to egg you on_," she argues, tilting her head to the side with that tired expression, and he is unable to negate her words. She trails a hand up his left arm, rubbing circles with her thumb on the tattoo imprinted just below the shoulder.

"You should wash up and then I'll fix you something to eat," she says softly, tugging on the hem of her sweatshirt, _his_ sweatshirt. "It's okay." But Neji did not want to be forgiven.

She leads him upstairs into their bathroom, instructing him to strip while she fills the tub with water. She too, takes off her clothes down to her underwear, and leans over the brim of the tub to help him wash. When she has finished scrubbing his body, only a third of the bar of soap remains, and Tenten cannot stand how he lived a month in such grime and filth. But she does not judge him, and she is glad she wasn't there to witness Lee's final battle. Neji likes the feeling of her fingers in his hair as she shampoos his locks. Out comes more dirt and blood, turning the bath water into a new shade of mud. He gets up then and dries off while she brings him fresh underwear, his pajamas (she's dressed in hers too now), and robe.

Downstairs, she has warmed up whatever leftovers are in the fridge, along with a pot of tea. When he sits down, she moves his chair back so as to slip into his lap (because she knows he just wants her near him), and dips a spoon into a bowl of soup. She feeds him, relieved as more color comes back to his face, and he manages a gracious smile. He plays with her necklace as he chews, than moves his arms to encircle her waist. Here he frowns, running a hand up the length of her stomach. "You haven't been eating well," he observes, and realizes he isn't the only one burdened with shame. Tenten looks away.

"I was worried," she mumbles and then lets out a soft "hey" when he wrenches the spoon from her grip and forces her to eat what is left of his meal. She laughs at his concern, burying her face in his shoulder, and as he feels her lips curve into a loving smile, his eyes begin to regain their light.

He has yet to disappoint her.

Finally, they climb into bed, relaxing into the plush mattress and soft cotton sheets, Tenten curling against him, hugging him with every ounce of strength she can muster.

When Neji comes down to the kitchen the next morning, he is surprised to see his Anbu mask crudely glued together, hanging on the wall. Tenten is seated at the table, painting a new mask made of thin clay. He silently watches her, not wanting to disturb her work. Finally, after laying to dry near the floor vent, she looks up at him, grinning sheepishly. Neji decides she has never looked as beautiful as she did then, hands covered in glue, streaks of paint on her cheeks, eyes twinkling.

Breakfast is a silent affair, both appreciating each other's presence.

When Neji gets up to leave and give his mission report to Tsunade, Tenten stops him at the door, running to retrieve his new mask. She pecks his lips before slipping it over his face, smiling at how handsome he looks.

And underneath it all, she knows he's smiling too.

…**..**

**A/N: Gah! *pulls hair* I can't write today! Not enough emotion and the flow is horrible! Did you realize I never made them say "I love you" to each other? It's a clear sign I'm losing it! Damn you summer school, damn you! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	3. Family

**A/N: **_**Oh God. **_**I don't think I can even begin to describe all the things that have gone wrong since yesterday evening. (However, there is a full-fledged rant in my LJ, if anyone is interested). So, instead of reading about how miserable my life is at the moment, you can read a cute little blurb about our favorite Naruto heroes. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji landed with a soft thud in the moist grass, disrupting a cloud of evening mist. The veins around his eyes bulged as he reactivated his Byakugan, feeling the last reserves of his chakra dwindle and fade. The straps of his pack cut into his shoulders, and he grunted, tired beyond words, readjusting his things so his knees wouldn't collapse underneath their weight.

He flicked his wrist, and understanding the subtle signal, Tenten and Lee were at his side in an instant. "We're safe," the Hyuuga informed them, deactivating his Byakugan and pressing two cool fingers against his aching temples, "For now," he added as an afterthought. Tenten nodded, closing her eyes, ready to just fall asleep on the spot. Her bag slipped off her shoulder to the crook of her elbow, and Lee, knowing she had defeated around twenty shinobi on her own and then rushed to provide reinforcements to her teammates, clearly pushing the restraints on her chakra, gently coaxed it from her grip.

"The others should be here soon. I caught Naruto's chakra in the distance," Neji said, jerking his head towards the middle of the small clearing. "Let's set up camp."

Tenten unfurled their sleeping bags, and at Lee's urging, and even insistence on Neji's part, lay down to rest. She had pulled the muscles in her arms, disturbing and mangling the chakra networks in her limbs. After starting a fire, Neji came to sit beside her, ready to fix the mess. It hurt at first, but under his gentle ministrations, Tenten's facial muscles became less taut with pain and she succumbed to a light sleep.

Lee came back then, soaked up to his knee, holding up the fish he had caught in a nearby creek. "Dinner," he grinned.

Just as Neji predicted, Naruto was the first to stumble into their haven, hair tussled, clothing dirty and wrinkled, bright blue eyes flashing with excitement. His teammates trudged behind him, first Sakura, then Sai, not nearly as enthusiastic as the blonde.

"All right! I'm starving!" the Uzumaki exclaimed, plopping down beside a disgruntled Neji.

"Yosh! Our youthful friends have arrived!" Lee greeted happily, opening cans of food from his pack.

"Naruto," Sakura began solemnly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "How can you think about food when… you know." The boy scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Oh right. Forgot about that. Just seems so unreal- a guy like that, going down- weird," he said, turning back to face the members of Team Gai, this time much more glum.

"What happened?" Neji asked, immediately on edge, searching their faces for telltale signs of the news. Even Tenten sat up, chocolate eyes alarmed.

"What guy? Who went down?" she pressed.

Sai opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the arrival of Shikamaru's squad. They too were quiet: Choji wasn't munching on a bag of his favorite barbecue chips, Ino wasn't yelling at anyone, and Shikamaru wasn't as calm and collected as usual. The Nara nodded at Sakura, then nudged his head in the direction of Team Gai, as if silently asking if they had heard. Emerald green eyes averted themselves to stare at the ground, an uneasy feeling stirring in their owner's stomach.

"Guys," the Haruno began quietly, feeling all the more self-conscious as everyone's attention shifted towards her. There was an awkward pause as the medic desperately searched for aid. Ino offered her a feeble smile and nod as if saying it was the right thing to do. "Gai-Gai sensei he-he (she inhaled deeply) he's gone." Her lips twisted as she contemplated on how to soften the blow. Unable to find the right words, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

The wind whistled in the treetops, an eerie silence settling among the group. Lee was the first to speak up. "What?" he asked, hoping his ears had deceived him. Tenten's heart clenched at the sound of his broken voice.

"Lee," she said softly, crawling to sit next to him, arms snaking around his shoulders as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"It cannot be!" he shouted. "Gai sensei is-is far better than anyone we're fighting! He's much more superior than any rag tag team of fighters! He would never- he would never- he"

"Lee," Neji interrupted, giving him a warning look to get a hold of himself. But the green-clad man ignored him, burying his face in Tenten's shoulder, letting himself shake and cry to his heart's content.

For a while, the only noise was that of Lee's strangled sobs and the snorts he made as he took in one shaky breath after another. "Lee, it's going to be okay," Tenten tried to comfort the poor boy, though her eyes had begun to water as well. "_We'll be okay." _

Neji did not like how small and tiny and unsure her words sounded, and sighing, he moved over, awkwardly rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Be strong," he murmured. He caught the female's eye, holding her gaze until she reached up to wipe her tears. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck overhead. Tenten watched as a raindrop slid from Neji's hair, down his cheek, trailed along the length of his jaw, and finally plummeted from his chin onto the earth below. She felt calmer now, under Neji's touch. She tangled her fingers with his, feeling safer when he was near.

"We'll be okay," she repeated, sounding much more confident. Neji nodded in approval.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as his teammate slapped his hand.

"STOP TRYING TO STEAL THE FISH DAMN IT! THEY'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" she yelled, grabbing his collar, yanking him towards her until their noses touched.

"Okay-okay," the blonde put up his hands in surrender.

The Hyuuga shook his head, smirking. Some things never changed.

After dinner, before they all crawled into their hastily erected tents (who wants to sleep on a soggy sleeping bag?), Tenten pulled her teammates into a hug, one arm curling around Neji's neck, the other around Lee's.

"My boys," she whispered, settling her chin in between their shoulders. The two men exchanged a glance and a small smile.

_They were hers, always hers. _

…**..**

**A/N: Gah! I'm sorry it was so choppy and blah! I needed to publish something- **_**needed to. **_

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	4. Stars

**A/N: Hi! Just a quick announcement: **

**I have a poll up on my profile on whether or not I should write a sequel to The Unwritten Rules of Espionage. If you have a minute, please stop by and vote! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"You're worried." It is not a question, and Tenten angles her head to look at her husband. Neji's lilac eyes peer at her with concern through the darkness.

_There is moonlight in their bedroom tonight. _

He reaches up slowly to brush his knuckles along her jaw, and then cups her cheek in his palm, smiling on the inside when she leans into his hand. "Just a little," she answers, dragging her thumb down from his temple, along the contours of his face, and finally pressing it against his lips.

_The world is lost, forgotten._

Neji grips her wrist, dropping her hand on her chest while he throws an arm around her stomach and nuzzles his face into her neck. She squirms at the ticklish sensation, but she is careful to remain within his grasp, protected.

"Name the stars for me," Neji tells her through half lidded eyes. On the ceiling there are glow-in-the-dark celestial stickers, ones he had always teased her about in their genin days. But their familiarity comforted her, and so, somewhere between steamy kisses, and awkward steps towards the bed on their wedding night, she had squeaked in surprise at the sight of them.

It was Lee's idea to put them in their new apartment, but Neji wasn't about to tell her that (though something told him she already knew).

Tenten let out a breathy laugh, gently leaning her head against his. "Fine."

_That one is Gai, and that's Lee…_

He wasn't paying attention; he was more interested in feeling her muscles relax and slowly slacken with drowsiness, than see her point at stupid stickers.

He smirked when she paused to yawn, and he propped himself on his elbow to press a kiss to her forehead. She grinned at him, before pushing him back to her side. This time he watched her as she named the final two.

_And there's you and me, right in the middle. _

…

**A/N: I'm sorry if that made absolutely no sense at all. Tenten has star stickers and she named each one after someone important in her life. Naming them calms her down. **

**And secondly, I'm sorry it's so short. Gah! My ending author note always ends up to be an apology of some sort! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	5. Cause Baby We're Forever

**A/N: So there's been a lot going on with school starting and all. So, here's a quick little story I came up with. I know it's still choppy despite my three-hour effort of fixing it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

Love was a funny thing, Tenten decided, as she gingerly took a sip of her coffee. _Love_ _always found a way to be unexpected_. She shifted in her seat, tugging her olive green jacket tighter around her body, brushing the back of her hand underneath her dripping nostrils. It was a dreary Monday evening in September, more specifically, open mic night at the Konoha Café. The brunette shifted again, chocolate eyes glazed over, deep in thought. Lazily she flicked open an abandoned newspaper strewn across the table in front of her, scanning the headlines with only half a mind.

Why had she given in to Sakura's constant pestering? This was a perfect waste of her time (and then there was that annoying reminder in the back of her head telling her the deadline on her article was coming up. She was assigned to write about freelance performers in the area, part of the reason she was in this mess). _Gawd, no one has even gotten on stage in the hour I've been here. _

Tenten sighed, pushing the paper away, and throwing a glance over her shoulder. Sakura was standing at a table nearby, hastily scribbling down the order of a very familiar man. She felt a jolt. _Shit, shit, shit. He just had to be here. _As the Haruno tucked the menu under her arm, her eyes darted towards the brunette female, sending her a sort of feeble, desperate smile. _Please stay._

Damn that woman, Tenten thought, though her eyes lingered on the man. He was still as strikingly gorgeous as she remembered, with a nice structured jaw and a mane of jet-black hair. She knew what it felt like to run her fingers through those tresses, the feel of his skin under her lips. It had been six months since she'd last seen him, six months since they'd fought. He looked so out of place in his dressy black business suit when all she had on were jeans and a T-shirt. That was just like him, completely socially awkward. Always commanding her attention even if he didn't realize it.

And after nearly half a year apart, she was still obsessing over him. Damn it all.

However, she wasn't too shocked to see him here of all places; after all, he _was_ a freelance performer. He was observing the crowd with mild interest, eyes scrutinizing his surroundings. And then his gaze landed on her, cutting into her, dissecting her like a worm. He knew that she knew he was there, and she knew that he knew she still missed him. Tenten cursed at herself for being so pathetic. But what she and- she inhaled sharply at the thought of his name- _Neji _had was so special, too good to be true. And when it had ended in screaming, tears, and flames, it wasn't at all surprising.

It was never meant to be, and she just couldn't wrap her head around the fact.

She bit her lip, turning to stare out the window, determined not to look at him (because that was just what he wanted her to do and she was tired of giving him what he wanted).

After fifteen minutes, she could still feel the weight of his prodding stare, critically eyeing her like she was a specimen under a microscope. And when she couldn't stand it any longer, she hastily gathered her things, making a B-line for the exit. She would be getting a phone call from Sakura about this later, but she figured she'd deal with it somehow.

Heck, she probably wouldn't even pick up.

However, just as she pushed open the door, all the white noise clouding her mind was replaced by the ringing of a deep baritone voice in her ears.

"This is a self composed piece I'd like to play for a very special woman tonight."

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _Tenten felt angry tears prick at the corners of her eyes. _How dare you. _

And just as the first few bars echoed throughout the café (the first bars of a song he'd played when they'd first met), she fled.

When she heard the doorbell ring in the middle of the night, she knew it was him. And when he shoved a bouquet of roses in her arms, facial expression pained, she expected that too. But when he pushed her against the wall, kissing her anywhere and everywhere, she was rendered speechless.

"I was stupid. I was _so_ stupid."

_Yes you were you bastard._

"I'm sorry."

_You should be._

"I love you."

_You better. _

"I'll never let you go."

_You liar._

"Baby we're forever."

_I know. _

_The ones that you love are the ones you hurt the most._

Love was a funny thing.

…**..**

**A/N: I have an infatuation with pretty one-liners. XD **

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	6. Only Silence

**A/N: Poetry does not come easily to me. I have another poem I've been trying to write for this collection, but it's not working out so well. But then this came to mind a minute ago and here I am, writing it up. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

There is tension, so much tension.

He is holding his breath,

Like a songbird suffocating.

She is screaming, yelling, angrily blinking and brushing away tears.

There is a flash of red, a quick exchange of verbal blows,

Something snaps, like a twig crushed by a foot.

They are running out of patience, out of love, out of time.

He turns away, flicking off the kitchen lights.

She storms out the door, her angry stomps echoing down the hall.

They're through.

The pages of their story seem numbered.

Hours turn to days,

Days become months,

There is only silence between them.

She has put up her walls, armed herself with wits, and waits like a knight at the threshold of her castle.

His walls are composed of stubbornness and pride and he is armed with a sharp tongue, a dagger poised to kill.

He too waits.

There is tension, so much tension.

She sees him one day and hides.

She watches him,

She wants him.

He notices her, but carries about his business as if nothing's wrong.

But he watches her,

He wants her.

There is only silence between them.

They need only to fill that soundless void with their voices, but they wait.

The pages of their story begin to flutter and flip,

Like the dancing flame of a candle in the wind.

He picks up the phone that night,

He takes a step.

She doesn't answer.

She isn't home.

Something burns in his gut.

He wants to run.

She's hesitating to ring the bell when his door is thrust open.

Their eyes connect,

Something snaps,

She reaches, he takes,

There is passion.

Seconds turn to minutes,

Minutes turn to hours,

Hours turn to days,

Days turn to years,

And in the end, when they lie side by side beneath the earth, waiting,

There is only silence between them.

…**..**

**A/N: And that concludes my first attempt at poetry. I think it's okay, but if you have anything to criticize, lay it on me, I can take it. **

**So as for an explanation as to what the hell is actually going on in the poem, it stems from a lack of communication (the whole "silence" thing). In my NejiTen stories, the two have a special connection: they don't need words to understand each other. But my idea was what if it's that silence that starts to destroy their relationship? What if that silence starts to be filled with doubt and dark thoughts? So this is my take on that. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	7. Killers

**A/N: Ugh. I've got so much going on. Blah. Typing this got my mind off things. The story is broken up. It's kinda like snippets with the same underlying plot. Gah! That sounds confusing. It's easier to just read it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

When Tenten stumbled into the small roadside diner, drenched from the rain, hair askew as if she'd just rolled out of bed, there was only one other customer. It was around midnight, Tuesday, and the tenth day since she'd run away from home. Shakily, she pulled out one of the bar stools, the legs squeaking on the tiled floor and the cherry red cushion groaning as it became accustomed to her weight. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them onto the counter. Next she shrugged off her trench, taking deep breaths and running her hands up and down the lengths of her arms. "Just a beer please," she told the woman at the register as she propped her elbow on the counter and pressed her forehead against the back of her hand.

There was a handsome stranger seated next to her, stirring and sipping his coffee at odd intervals. His hair was longer (and silkier and most likely softer) than hers, reaching to about mid-back. He wore a gray T-shirt and dark washed jeans. His sneakers were muddy (hers were too) and the watch on his wrist glinted when hit by the light as he moved his hand round and round, stirring and sipping. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes. They were a mix between milky white and lilac, and cold, so very cold. He was gazing at the countertop with a blank expression, mechanically bringing the mug to his lips.

Once or twice his gaze flitted to her, then back to his coffee. He looked like someone calm and calculating, but so trapped (she could tell by the way he seemed to glare at the wall whenever he lifted his head. There she saw his composure slip, his eyes turning an almost steely gray, flashing with anger, like waves breaking the still surface of the sea. )

She wondered if he was running too.

"Here you are hon." Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and politely accepted her beer. She watched it slosh in the cup dazedly before finally daring to taste it. She grimaced as the liquid burned her throat. She could never handle her alcohol anyway.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Tenten jumped before realizing her gaze had in fact, returned to the man.

"What?"

"It's rude to stare. You make it seem as if you've never seen a guy," the man said, turning to face her. He did not seem so old now that she could make out all his features (like his structured jaw-she would have loved to trail her lips along it's length). He was probably about her age.

"Sorry," Tenten said, feeling her ears burn in embarrassment, though her eyes remained fixed on his. "Have you been on the road long?"

She hadn't meant for the question to slip out, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her again. The man's eyebrow rose, and an amused smirk flitted across his lips. "I've always been running."

That scared her (her hand went back to grip the gun in her trench pocket), and she told herself to refrain from responding. For all she knew, this man could be a deranged psychopath on steroids.

"You look like you've seen better days as well," the stranger said, watching her now.

Tenten snorted. "Is there anything else I look like to you?"

"Lonely, sad, cranky, generally upset with life."

"Nice to meet you too bastard," Tenten muttered. She finished the rest of her beer in one large gulp, placed a few bills on the counter, and slid off her stool. As she reached the door, he spoke:

"I'm looking for a partner. You interested?" the man asked, returning to stirring and sipping.

"Partner? What for?"

"A job."

"No shit. What kind of job?"

"You afraid of breaking the law?"

* * *

><p><em>Stupid girl. I'm so stupid!<em>

She really shouldn't have stopped at that diner all those months ago. Then she wouldn't be strapped to the passenger seat right now, holding on for dear life, her gun in her lap, and a premature psychopath behind the wheel of her car.

And she wouldn't be cringing at the ominous wail of sirens starting up in the distance, blue and red lights beginning to appear in the rearview mirror.

"Neji, lose them! If we're caught and-"

"I know." He clamped down on the accelerator and swerved.

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>The plan had seemed simple at first (well as simple as killing a person could be), as all plans do. And of course things went wrong, horribly wrong, and they'd somehow still managed to get out alive, even by the skin of their teeth. (Or fingers, Tenten thought angrily, as she struggled to find purchase on the walls of the elevator shaft, her grip slowly slipping).<p>

She was actually glad to see Neji when he finally managed to wrench open the doors leading to the seventh floor and pull her up. She collapsed into his arms, panting (it was almost romantic, if only there had been no stench of sweat permeating her skin.) She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

"Did you do it?" she whispered once she had found her voice.

She lifted her head to see his expression.

He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" She was roughly shaken awake, her head hitting the back of her seat an infinite amount of times before she regained consciousness. She groaned, peering though the slits her eyes had become. It was morning, the sun blindingly bright. She flinched and turned away.<p>

"What?" she asked gruffly, stifling a yawn.

"We're out of gas."

"What? Shit man. I let you jack my car-"

"I did not jack your car. I'm just driving it."

"I never wanted you to-"

"I don't care. My car wasn't built for our purposes."

"Our? You mean _your_ purposes. If we get caught-"

"Shut up. We need gas."

Tenten got up, and out of sudden anger, shoved him. "I'm going to end up in jail because of you."

Neji stumbled back and hit the ground, surprised at the force of her blow. Growling, he narrowed his eyes, stood up, and tackled her.

The next few minutes were tense, and at the end, Neji's lips were on hers (and she finally got to kiss his jaw like she'd wanted to all those months ago), and all coherent thoughts were erased from their minds.

* * *

><p>He didn't mean to kiss her, he contemplated, as he watched her trudge in front of him, a full gasoline container gripped in her hand (they'd walked three miles to the nearest gas station). In truth, it had been inevitable, and they both knew it.<p>

He loved her. He didn't know how or why, but he did. She was a plain Jane except for her eyes, and she wasn't particularly feminine in any way, but the moment she walked into that diner, the handle of a revolver peeking out from the pocket of her trench, he knew he had found his girl.

She sat down on the hood of the car and let him fill the tank. She was strangely quiet, staring at her hands, picking out some of the dirt that had ended up in her fingernails from their previous scuffle. "You really did it?" she asked, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Did what?"

"Kill your uncle. Just like that? Didn't in it feel wrong?"

Neji snorted. "No." He kept his eyes trained on her, wanting to kiss the lips her teeth were currently gnawing on. He moved in front of her, placed his hands on either side of her, and gently touched his forehead to hers.

"You're scared of me."

"I'm not."

He kissed her.

"You're scared of me," he insisted. Her grip went to the revolver in her pocket.

She was.

* * *

><p>That revolver, it obviously meant a great deal to her. Every night she would polish its gleaming silver body, and it would remain clutched tightly in her grip while she slept, the barrel usually pointed at him. (He did not sleep much anymore).<p>

But the night of the murder, when he had given it back to her, she'd eyed it with such disgust, he could practically see her skin crawl as she cleaned it.

He felt rather guilty for dragging her into this mess. But he needed a partner, a fast ride, and a gun.

Everything he needed, he had found in her.

* * *

><p>They split up shortly afterwards, once they were sure the murder investigation had hit a wall and no evidence had been found against them.<p>

Tenten dropped Neji off at the airport. He was going to stay overseas for a while with a cousin. She did her best to keep her tears at bay because there was no sense in loving a psychopathic killer. However, before he even made it inside, she ran up behind him and hugged him.

"Call me," she said.

He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tenten. It's Neji. I found someone else I need to kill. Bring your gun."<p>

Tenten guffawed as she listened to the message.

"I love you too bastard."

…

**A/N: So yeah. There you have it. Neji the psychopathic killer, and Tenten, the seduced lamb. **

**I'm on something, I know XD **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	8. On the Brink

**A/N: Autumn is my absolute favorite season. There's just something so inspiring about it. Also, I know I've asked before, but if you have a minute, please answer the poll on my profile. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"There's a war coming."

Neji's gaze shifted from the cup of tea in his hand to the woman sitting beside him.

"Of course Tenten. We've been anticipating it for weeks," he told her.

"Yes, but it just seems so…" she trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Surreal?" Neji offered. "Our generation has yet to face a conflict of this magnitude. It is normal for you to feel anxious. "

Tenten snorted and shook her head, a small smile flitting across her lips. She hadn't been able to talk to Neji for what seemed like months about the upcoming ordeal. His quiet, calm, patient manner somehow always seemed to fill her with confidence, even at times as troubling as these. His presence itself was soothing enough. She pressed her pencil to her lips, looking down at the clipboard in her lap. She was reviewing the extensive weapons inventory for the Allied Forces. She was instructed to divide the weapons mostly among the divisions on the front lines. Intelligence and scouting divisions would be mainly armed with poison darts and gas. _Which I have yet to track down_, the female remembered, scribbling the memo on the corner of the paper.

It was a cool autumn day, the sky turning shades of pink and purple as evening approached. Jewel toned leaves fluttered in the wind, and the scent of pine was heavy in the air. Neji had arrived at her door at his own accord, exhausted from another day of preparation. And so, after making two cups of tea, they had sat down on the front porch in comfortable silence.

_Preparation for our deaths_, Tenten thought, chewing on the pencil eraser. She was more frightened than anxious, especially at the thought of losing Neji or Lee or Gai or anyone else she associated with. She had seen what Sasuke's departure had done to the youth of the village. Every time she imagined a casualty, she would see herself with a face full of tears, just like Sakura's had been.

"We'll be all right," Neji murmured taking another sip of tea, trying to keep a brave face. Even he was filled with doubts about the outcomes of the war. The Allied Force was not some ragtag group of soldiers, but an elite shinobi team. It certainly had an advantage in numbers, but still…

It was Tenten's turn to look at her teammate. "Be careful," she told him softly, though she knew there was no need. Neji was the protector, _not_ the protected.

"I thought you had more faith in me. "

Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Idiot._

"_You_ be careful. Don't impale yourself-"

"Neji!"

He cracked a small amused smile, probably the first in a long time. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him, feeling considerably lighthearted (and lightheaded- Neji's smile never failed to daze her). It was like they were children again, inexperienced genin. For a moment it felt as if there was no war looming on the horizon, that life would continue to go on as it always had.

Tenten returned her gaze to her work, grinning.

_We'll be fine._

…_**.**_

**A/N: I decided to douse you in a layer of fluff after all the dark pieces I've written. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	9. Alone

**A/N: I snapped today. I just reached my breaking point. All those feelings of unhappiness just finally burst through my plastic smile bled all over this piece. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

She was alone, staring down at the bottle of pills in her hand.

She was done, absolutely ready to crumble right on the bathroom floor.

It was over.

No one could save her now.

No one was _there_ to save her now.

She was alone.

The tears began to fall, and the walls became blurry.

What happened to those lines she had drawn around herself?

What happened to those iron gates she had erected?

They had faded.

Collapsed.

_Stupid girl, stupid boy, stupid kiss. _

There was nothing left of her.

She was a shadow that disappeared in the dark,

A light bulb that began to a dim,

A flame ready to _die out_.

She was cold.

Her heart was bruised.

She was over, alone.

She reached for a pill, fingers trembling.

There were footsteps moving quickly up the stairs.

Thump, thump, thump, her heart pounded.

Thump, thump, thump, the footsteps neared.

The bottle is ripped from her hand, the pills spilling all over the bathroom floor.

There are lips on hers, hands around hers, a body pressed against hers.

After all this time, he still couldn't love her right.

But he was going to try.

It wasn't over.

He had mended her.

She wasn't alone.

…**..**

**A/N: There you have it. There was a lot of angst, but at least the ending was happy. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	10. Of Tea and Sleepy Mornings

**A/N: Today is my birthday and so to celebrate, I have written a happy piece. Also, I mentioned in my last chapter how things were getting a little out of hand for me and I broke down, and I just want to thank everyone who expressed their concern and sent me encouraging messages. This is for you. Thank you so much for all the support. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten always failed to remain awake until Neji arrived home from his mission. The Hyuuga would often find her asleep at the kitchen table prepared with two mugs and a pot of cold tea, one arm cushioning her head, the other stretched out across the table. Sometimes he'd pause at the doorway and just drink in the sight of her, her lithe form clad in silk pajamas and fuzzy pink socks, body relaxed. He'd be unaware he's holding his breath, and his mind would slowly become blank, letting all that stress, all that _tension_ seep from his toes into the ground. But most of the time, he'd quietly slip off his shoes and make his way across the room, taking great care to be absolutely noiseless (Once, he'd startled her and as a result, was pinned to the wall with poisoned senbon).

He'd slip into the chair beside her and just _stare_, his moonlike eyes watching her through the darkness like an angel protects his subject.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Then he'd reach over, his cool long fingers gently trailing down her nose, along her jaw, and finally resting against the pulse point in her neck. This was his moment of peace, the precious few minutes he looked forward to all day everyday.

_She was safe. She was just _there_. _

Usually he'd wake her (with kisses) after warming the tea, but today he was tired. So instead he merely brushed his lips against her temple and tangled his fingers with hers.

He fell asleep.

…**..**

**A/N: I've noticed I've been publishing a lot of small pieces these days. Maybe it's because I've been so pressed for time. But I hope you liked this one. It was on my mind when I woke up this morning. This weekend has been my most relaxed in a long time, so I guess that's where the inspiration came from. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	11. Waiting

**A/N: It feels so nice to be on spring break! Hopefully I'll be writing more in the next week. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

She awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly, eyes glancing about her wildly, hands blindly groping to keep the blanket on her shoulders. It is dark in her bedroom despite the silver rays of moonlight slipping through her curtains and crawling on the floor towards her. It is unusually quiet, the crickets having gone to sleep and the wind dying down for the night. Nothing moves in the shadows.

She is alone when she does not want to be.

Her fingers tangle themselves in the chain around her neck, playing with the wedding ring of a pendant, keeping this precious piece of her husband near. For a while she simply sits there, staring into nothing, mind wandering to things she does not wish to think about during the day. _He'll be fine damn it! Stop worrying! He doesn't freak when you come back a few days late from a mission- or…or a few months._ Tears prick her eyes and she feels so helpless. She has pestered Tsunade on his whereabouts to the point she has been banned from the Hokage's office. She's weeded what she can out of Shikamaru too, seeing as he is head of the intelligence department.

"Tenten," the Nara always begins, with a slight air of exasperation. She does not know whether to punch him or appreciate all that he has done for her. According to him, Neji is still _alive_, but that's about all he can tell her.

Gingerly, she places her feet on the ground, arms still wrapped around her to keep the blanket from falling. She stands shakily and pauses, ears straining to pick up any sounds of life. Her heart pounds loudly in the silence. Sometimes, when she's still half asleep, she thinks her heartbeats are his footsteps, always getting louder, always coming closer. And then, at any second, he'll come and lie down next to her and trail his fingers down her face. Her chest stops heaving for a moment as she runs through these images over and over again. The pain in her hand from being clamped so tightly around her ring, and the sudden rush of cold brought on by the blanket falling off her shoulder, snaps her back to reality. She breathes again and tiptoes across the room. She curls up on a stiff wooden chair near the window, hugging her knees to her chest. She feels as if she were going crazy. How many hours had she spent like this? And the counting, she would always start counting, thinking he'd come back when she reached a thousand.

He'd promised, though the mission's survival rate wasn't too high, he'd come back to her. But then again, this was Neji, and he was never good at keeping promises-at least not _these _types of promises.

After about half an hour, she feels herself slipping back into unconsciousness. At least in her dreams he's still with her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenten." His voice is sharp and strained. She rolls over, eyeing him wearily.<em>

"_Neji... it's… three in the morning. I am _not_ training with you at such an ungodly-" _

"_I have a mission," he cuts her off. He tugs on his shoes and stops in front of the mirror to readjust his headband. Even though his emotionless façade is in place, she still senses the urgency of his movements. _

"_When will you be back?" she asks sitting up now and reaching into the drawer of the nightstand for his mask. _

"_Soon," he grunts, strapping his katana onto his back. Tenten slips out of their bed and reaches him in three long strides. He holds still as she places the mask over his face and catches her wrist, moving away from her touch. There is an awkward pause as he drops her hand and steps back. _

"_Neji," she whispers quietly. He shakes his head and turns. _

"_Soon. I promise." She knew it then, the likelihood that she'd never see him again, the way he tried to distance himself from her. _

_He wasn't coming back. _

* * *

><p>She jolts awake, breath catching in her throat. For a second she is sure it is his fingers grazing her shoulder, but when she turns, she realizes it's only that <em>damned<em> blanket again. It has collected into a pool on the ground, leaving her skin exposed. However, before she can _snatch_ it off the floor and _rip_ it into a thousand pieces (she has to stop herself from counting again, one piece for every step it'll take him to get back to her), something in the mirror catches her eye. She swears she sees his reflection, hurriedly fixing his appearance just like that morning so many months ago. It's only for a moment, but she feels his presence, hears him breathe. She is transfixed.

She knows it now too, that he's not coming back. She can feel it, his soul moving on from this world, ready to join the stars in heaven.

Her necklace slips from her neck and she fumbles for a minute as she tries to find her ring on the floor. But it is too dark and she is too tired, so she gives up and returns her gaze to the mirror. But he's not there anymore, his ghost, his image, or whatever tricks her mind was playing on her, it is over.

Just like that…he is gone.

…**..**

**A/N: This is definitely not my best work, but it'll do for now. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. **

**Also, happy Easter!**

**~M.I. **


	12. Mine

**A/N: So I got this idea during English class and had to resist the urge to scribble it down on the edge of my paper. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Her scent, _oh gods_ her scent. It was the first sentence that registered in his mind when he picked her up. She was waiting on the front porch, leaning against the wooden beam, her purse clutched tightly in her hands, and her weight nervously shifting from one foot to the other. She bounded down the steps at the sight of him, curving her arms around his waist in a hug. He caught a whiff of that glorious perfume as he buried his face in her soft brown hair, a wonderfully feminine floral scent that teased his nostrils even now as he sat in the passenger seat of her car, full from a wholesome dinner.

It was a strange, though not unwelcome feeling to be driven by his date, more so in _her_ car rather than his own. She had insisted because somewhere in her mind, she had conjured the notion she could equal out the cost of dinner (which he paid) with the price of the gasoline she was using. Tenten was trying not to be a burden, a brat like all the other girls he had dated. The Hyuuga thought it was unnecessary for her to worry and be so considerate. The fact that she could keep her mouth shut for five minutes without it being totally awkward was enough to convince him to ask for a second date.

He glanced at the female from the corner of his eye when they stopped at a red light. She was dressed in a simple black dress (he remembered her telling him on the first day of freshman year that she loathed dresses. Though they were older now and Tenten would beg to differ, she hadn't changed much. But the dress? He was _obviously_ that special) with his blazer thrown around her shoulders. She had her gaze fixed on the steering wheel and her teeth were gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Ten?"

Her eyes, _oh gods_ her eyes. The way she was looking at him now from underneath those beautiful thick lashes made his heart pound at a frantic pace. So much so that he forgot his train of thought and stared like an idiot, watching her cheeks slowly tint red.

"Neji?"

"The light's green." Her eyes widened and she snapped her head in the direction of the road. Mumbling a soft (disappointed) "oh" she hit the accelerator, effectively ending all conversation.

He was an idiot. He had never felt like a complete dunce around the other girls, but that was probably because he had never actually fallen in love with them before. But honestly, it was so damn hard to talk to Tenten without getting lost, so much that he would spend nights awake in frustration. Three words, that's it. Just those God forsaken three words and she would be his forever. But every time her scent wafted his way or her gaze caught his, he felt like a fish out of water.

Tenten was _obviously _that special.

"We're here," she whispered softly, and Neji reluctantly took his eyes off her to take in her "surprise." It wasn't much: just a field overrun with wild flowers and a clear view of the night sky. He gazed up at the stars as he climbed out of the car and followed her.

She spread out his blazer on the grass and sat down. He took the spot next to her and stretched out on the ground, his hands underneath his head.

"So…" Tenten started, picking at some dandelions. Ten minutes of silence followed.

"So…" Neji repeated. When she didn't make any attempt at further conversation, the Hyuuga tilted his head to look at her. "We're graduating this year."

After a moment, Tenten responded with a breathy "yeah". She was fixated on the flowers in her hands, weaving their stems together, plucking the petals away, desperately trying to fight back the blush that threatened to mar her features. She had been somewhat surprised when Neji had asked her out last Monday afterschool, running up to her half crazed, out of breath, grabbing her hand the minute he was within arm's reach, only to awkwardly drop it and struggle with forming a coherent sentence. It was cute really, and though they weren't the closest friends, she had always sort of, kind of had a small crush on him. Then earlier this evening, that girly side of her took over and before she knew it, she had found herself twirling around in the only dress she owned, dreaming about Neji and her together.

She heard a soft chuckle and then callused, but gentle fingers pried the mess of weeds out of her hands. Neji sat up and plucked a fresh dandelion, and slowly, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, he tucked the flower behind her ear. He flashed her a boyish grin watching as, much to Tenten's mortification, her complexion took on the shade of a tomato. "You look pretty," he told her quietly after a moment, avoiding her gaze. She let out a nervous borderline giddy laugh, her hands becoming sweaty. _He said I was pretty. _

"Um… we should probably get going. You know… finals and all starting tomorrow," Neji said, standing up and brushing off his pants. He lent her a hand and scooped up his blazer, slinging it over his shoulder as he followed her back to the main road.

"I remember you told me that you hated borrowing money from others. And then you got a job at the café a block from that old park, but got fired after the smoothie disaster," Neji said conversationally. He really didn't know why he was being so chatty. _It's because it's Tenten. That's why. _

"Oh shut up," she laughed, grinning up at him, "That was all Lee's fault." Lee, the only reason Tenten ever met Neji was because of that oaf. But Lee was like her brother, her best childhood friend. He was like a lovable teddy bear. So even if he got her fired from at least three different jobs, she still kept him around.

Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling positively euphoric. She had laughed _and_ smiled at something he said. "So, did you buy this car by yourself?" he asked, as they approached the cherry red vehicle.

"Yeah. She's my baby," Tenten said proudly, running her hand on the hood. "She's not much, but she's the first thing that's ever really been mine." When she turned to look at him, her breath caught in her throat. Neji was so close, his lips less than three inches from hers, and his eyes, _oh_ _gods _his eyes, looking at her and _only_ her like she was the only thing that mattered to him. He was struggling to form a sentence, but his mouth just looked mesmerizing and oh so kissable; Tenten fought hard to keep a pleasant haze from settling over her mind.

Then he finally whispered shyly, coming just a smidgen closer, "If this car is the first thing that's ever been yours, let me be the second."

It felt like an eternity passed before Tenten replied, her doe like eyes wide, "O-okay." But it didn't come out as an agreement: it was more of that tone she used with Lee when he said something incredibly weird. Neji's heart sank.

"Okay," he repeated quietly. To Tenten he sounded like a kicked puppy. So before he could turn around, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him- _hard_.

"Okay," she said again, more confidently before letting out a giggle (because this all felt so silly yet so right) and burying her face in his shoulder. Neji breathed deeply, inhaling her intoxicating scent once again, feeling so light, so free, like a bird ready to take flight.

Tenten was _obviously_ that special.

…**..**

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a NejiTen high school fic (like multi-chaptered fic). One of these days, I'll get around to it. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	13. Unconditional Love

**A/N: Someone always has to die in my stories. I just can't help it! So, here is another a spoonful of angst. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

She is stumbling, her hand clutching her side as she walks through the streets, a pronounced limp slowing her gait. She squints, her vision obscured by sweat, blood, and hair, at a small house a little ways ahead of her. The curtains are drawn over the bedroom windows, the front door is chipped and in need of a fresh coat of paint, and the lawn is dotted with weeds. She calls it home.

She staggers up the porch steps, leaning momentarily against the door before mustering enough strength to heave it open.

A light clicks on in the kitchen. _He is waiting_.

Neji appears in front of her not a moment later, hands reaching out to steady her. She tries to pry his fingers from her shoulders, always quick to exercise her independence, but her words are slurred and jumbled and only cause more concern. The Hyuuga watches her struggle, pulling her against his chest after he's seen enough. "Stop," he whispers.

She obeys.

He leads her to her small dining table, helping her settle into a chair before inspecting her wounds. There is a large gash on her arm, bleeding profusely. When he lifts the hem of her shirt, he discovers another on the side of her stomach, though this one has been crudely stitched. He works quietly, long, deft fingers gently gliding over her marred skin. Even so, she whimpers.

It reminds him of a kicked puppy, and he tries to ignore the way his heart clenches at the sound. She is teetering at the edge of her self-control, tears building at the corners of her eyes. Neji thinks they are from pain and stops bandaging her arm long enough to brush them away. Tenten knows they're from losing a comrade, a brother. _Lee._

She does not know how to tell him, she does not think she _can _tell him. She does not want to see the disappointment in his eyes, the hurt, the _hate_. She is collapsing under the heavy burden, and her heart has settled as a lump in her throat. Her mouth is dry. Neji hands her a glass of water, and it slips from her hand, shattering on the floor much like the way she wants to break.

The Hyuuga pays no heed to the mess-she is more important. Tenten bites her lip; he would never think about her the same way again once she finds her voice.

After an hour, he is finished and helps her stand. She is shaky and clutches his arm so tight it becomes numb. It does not matter, Neji's movements never hinder. He directs her into the living room now, where a blanket and pillow have been arranged on the couch, a makeshift bed until she is able to climb the stairs. She lies down, never meeting his gaze. She instead favors staring at the faded blue fabric of the couch, fingering every tear to keep herself occupied.

Neji tucks her in, maintaining his gentle touch, as if she were a fragile china doll. He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead, lips lingering on her hairline. Finally, he switches off the light and retreats to the kitchen. She is left alone in the dark, and she angles her head to view the window. As she closes her eyes, thunder rumbles faintly in the distance and the first drops of rain begin to fall.

Tenten is shaken awake sometime the next morning, her mind pulled from its groggy state as her nostrils catch a whiff of Neji's cooking. The Hyuuga is kneeling beside her, dressed in an old pair of pajamas he hides somewhere in her house. He seems more at ease, giving her a small smile when she looks at him. Tenten shifts her eyes again; admiring the way the sunlight casts a halo about his form.

They do not speak, but Tenten can see there is more grace in his steps than the previous night. How she tries not to think about the way he will stomp towards her, glowering, when he finds out she let his best friend die.

Breakfast is a silent affair, and the air is suffocating her.

"I love you," he tells her at noon, while he ladles soup into a bowl. She makes a small noise that he takes as "I love you too". Her heart breaks at his simplicity: how she is enough for him to be happy. She notes he has cleaned the shards of glass from the floor, and for a moment, she wonders if she can be mended too.

In the evening, she wanders out to the porch, seating herself in the rickety swing. Neji joins her a while later, taking her hand in his. She holds onto his fingers tightly, glancing down at them when he squeezes back.

"He's gone," he says, and her eyes widen.

"You knew?" she croaks.

"Of course," he tells her. For the first time, their eyes meet. "He would carry you to me."

Tenten lets out a sound that is somewhere between a snort of amusement and the beginnings of a sob. Neji is not angry, but instead gently takes her into his arms.

"Stop," he whispers again, after he's seen enough.

And she does, because honest to God, she'd do anything for him.

_Their love is unconditional. _

…**..**

**A/N:****I realize I have another story in this collection where it's Neji who doesn't want to tell Tenten that Lee's dead. (Oh Lee, how many times am I going to kill you?) So this is like that situation reversed. I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	14. Counting Crows

**A/N: This is just a short little drabble inspired by the stormy weather. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

_One, two, three… four, five, six, seven…_

"There are seven crows," Neji murmurs quietly, lilac eyes sweeping over the stormy gray expanse of sky. The wind tugs at his clothing, increasing in intensity, shrieking, then dying down to give way to the low rumble of thunder

'There are eight actually," a soft feminine voice corrects him, its owner perching on a tree branch above his head. From her vantage point, the grass looks like a foamy green sea, and Neji, with his broad shoulders and confident stance, a lone lighthouse, sturdy and strong. She watches him for a moment longer before leaping and landing solidly on her feet in the space beside him.

Neji's lips quirk into a soft smile and he turns his gaze on her. Slowly, he reaches to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, taking his time to run his knuckles over her jaw. His hand moves to trail down her arm and then finally, he gently intertwines his fingers with hers.

"Ready?" He asks quietly, picking up his pack from the forest floor with his free hand and slinging it over his shoulder. Tenten readjusts her scroll on her back and flashes him a grin.

"Always."

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	15. Revenge

**A/N: I haven't written anything humorous for a long time so I decided I'd take a stab at it today. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..…..…..…..**

Neji was beyond pissed. Stormy lilac eyes narrowed as they slid over his cackling teammates. It was partially his fault; he should have seen this coming ever since he refused to let the two stop for ice cream in the last town over.

_("But Neji!" Lee had protested. "Ice cream is the ultimate food of youth! We must have it!" Tenten nodded along though Neji was sure she probably would not have used the word "youth" if it had been she who expressed their outrage. Nevertheless, to end the argument, the Hyuuga had responded, "Lee, I can find more 'youth' in a toilet. Let's go.")_

Growling, he brushed a _braided_ lockof hair away from his face. (He had already undone the other braids that had left his hair wavy. _Wavy_!) His nostrils flared when he caught sight of the black marker in Lee's hand and his brow twitched in irritation as he remembered the fake mustache and devil horns he had woken up with.

He took one menacing step forwards, serving to only make Lee's grin wider. Tenten eyeballed him wearily for a moment before she giggled again. Then the Hyuuga lunged at them, tackling both to the ground.

A minute later, both Lee and Tenten's faces had streaks of black all over and Neji's lips were curving into a triumphant smirk. He capped the marker and slid it into his pocket.

Tenten and Lee exchanged a look of exasperation and amusement.

Neji never really could take a joke.

…**..…..…..…..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	16. Innocence

**A/N: I actually was going to do a whole bunch of firsts, but then I decided to just do this one because I think it's the most fun to write. However, I may do another one. I don't know yet. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

The first time Tenten kills, she feels something inside her snap. It's not her mind or her sanity, it's something deeper that she now lacks. With the aid of the moonlight filtering through the treetops of Team Gai's old training grounds, she watches foreign blood dry on her hands and arms, her stomach coiling in disgust.

In actuality, it isn't _really_ her first kill. Tenten is twenty years old, a rising ANBU agent, and happily engaged to her longtime teammate Neji Hyuuga. She has killed many times before. Yet this time, it is different. This time it had seemed almost mechanical. She had felt herself lose control of her actions, had felt herself just _go_, like a savage animal… like a _monster_.

Innocence: that is what she lacks now and the realization hits her full force. Even if she has taken countless lives before, she has still _felt _something. When she cut down her enemies, she was still thinking about it, was still conscience of what she was doing. Yet now, she can't recall much about the battle. She cannot recall faces, cannot recall the landscape, cannot recall the feel of the wind against her face or the adrenaline rushing through her system. She can only remember a pair of eyes, large and black and filled with fear. No one has ever looked at her that way before.

"Tenten." A soft, masculine voice sounds behind her, its owner so close she can feel his chest vibrate against her back. A large calloused hand comes to rest on her shoulder (a familiar one, one whose grooves she knows by heart) in a manner that would usually soothe her. But tonight it does nothing to calm her racing mind.

"So this is what you become," she whispers vehemently. There is a sharp edge to her voice like the weapons she's so fond of. "Just another machine, another tool. (Tears are sliding freely down her face and her fist has lodged itself in a tree.) I don't want to be like this," she tells him quietly. She feels ashamed and humiliated about crying over something as stupid as this. She is a shinobi; this is her duty. She has come too far to start complaining.

"_No_. You're not a tool-"

"To you! But to the ANBU what am I? I'm just an assassin, a _thing_ that can follow orders." She turns to look at him and hastily wipes her tears with back of her hand. Neji studies her, not saying anything for a moment as she practically _claws_ at her face in desperation.

"You get used to it." That is the only advice he can offer. He has been in ANBU a year longer than she, has seen so many people come out broken. It's not an easy way of life, he acknowledges, but it is the path his fiancé has chosen and must accept. Still, he cannot stand to see her in pieces, cannot allow her to become a stranger to herself. He takes one step towards her, then another until she is backed up against a tree trunk. He lifts her chin so she is staring straight at him, their gazes locked and unwavering. Neji glowers down at her with a look that sends shivers along the length of her spine, a look that means _get a grip_. Then in one quick movement, he leans down to kiss her.

"Why should you care what they think?" he asks, his lips moving against her jaw. There is a new gleam in his eyes and a warm haze is settling over her mind at an alarming rate. Tenten finds she can't breathe properly anymore and takes in shaky gasps of air.

"To me, you will always be Tenten, _my_ Tenten."

Her fingers curl in his hair, his arm comes to encircle her waist and quickly, they become completely lost in one another.

And just like that, her heartstrings, the things that _snapped_ inside of her, begin to heal.

…**..**

**A/N: Hmm… Neji seemed a bit colder in this one, but I think it's his voice of reason that calms Tenten down. She can't whine about this and she knows it, and he is just trying to comfort her in the best way he can. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	17. Humiliation

**A/N: Just a cute little story I thought you'd all enjoy. **

**Warning: Crack and OOCness. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji felt humiliated. He glared at the huge white cast wrapped around his foot and crossed his arms, pressing his back harder against the cushy pillows of the hospital bed. Team Gai had just come home from their first real mission and the young Hyuuga prodigy had been the only one to sustain an injury. _The only one! _ And the mission, delivering a scroll, had been so simple too! And worse, Neji had not been injured in battle; he had tripped_. Tripped! _Hyuugas did _not_ trip.

Lilac eyes shifted from their owner's foot to his two teammates and sensei. Lee and Gai had been babbling non-stop since the doctor had deemed his foot too fractured to completely heal with chakra. Neji swore if he heard the word "youth" come out of their mouths one more time, he would fracture their skulls so bad they could _never_ be healed.

"You must keep up your spirits my youthful (Neji's hand twitched with murderous intent) rival!" Lee shouted, beaming down at him, invading his personal space bubble. Gai nodded enthusiastically. Neji had yet to get used to how similar the two were. As for now, all the rainbows and crying and the amount of _emotion_ these two displayed was just plain disturbing.

Ignoring Lee's attempt to cheer him up, Neji turned to eyeball the third of his visitors: Tenten. The look on her face told him she was ready to kill Lee too, but when her gaze caught his, she gave him a small, comforting smile. _It's okay._ (Little did he know, Tenten was secretly glad he had gotten hurt. Neji clearly liked to think of himself as the hot stuff. A blow like this could easily level his ego. But judging from the dark aura slowly encasing the room, nothing had changed.)

Neji scowled. It was _not _okay. When his only female teammate rolled her eyes, he gave her his best glare and then turned his attention to the window. Why did this always happen to him?

"Hey Lee, why don't you and Gai sensei go get us some food? I'm sure it'll really help Neji gain his strength back if he ate something." Tenten's tone was strained and was practically screaming: _get out. _With a shuffle that sounded suspiciously like the bushy-browed men saluting her and then the door being thrust open like all hell had broken loose, the two disappeared down the hallway in a flurry of green. After a moment of silence, the female spoke:

"You don't have to be so pouty." The hair on the back of Neji's neck stood on end; when had she gotten so close? He dared a glance at her over his shoulder and watched with narrowed eyes as she rolled up her sleeve, revealing white bandages wrapped around her elbow. With a nonchalant shrug she explained, "I cut myself and _no_, it wasn't during battle."

Neji smirked at this admission. At least he wasn't stupid enough to do that. However, when Tenten caught sight of the amused look on his face (she wanted him to feel better, but not this good), it was her turn to scowl.

"Don't be so pouty," Neji mimicked, his embarrassment slowly seeping away. A solid _thwack_ resounded in the room and the Hyuuga could not recall a time when he had felt such pain. He clutched his head, senses alert, trying to locate his suddenly deranged teammate (she was by the door much to his relief).

"Don't. Push. It. " With one last steely glare, Tenten turned on her heel, nearly ripped the door off its hinges, and stomped out of the room.

Neji felt his ears start to burn again. _Damn you fate, damn you._

…**..**

**A/N: Tenten is a boss. That is all. XD **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	18. Egg Roll

**A/N: Inspired by an egg roll- a very delicious egg roll. XD **

**Also, **_**today is my two-year anniversary on FF**_**! I wouldn't be on this site for two years if I didn't have such wonderful readers. You guys keep me going, just know that. I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji was not pleased. He narrowed his eyes, frowning at the female in front of him. All he had wanted was to enjoy his egg roll, but then Tenten had walked in and gave him one of her bear hugs and of course he got all distracted and then she _stole _his _food_.

This was completely unacceptable.

And of course he had to be a dunce and say," Tenten! That is an abuse of power."

"What power?" His wife smiled up at him coyly, hiding the egg roll behind her back. She raised an eyebrow, rocking back and forth on her feet, watching as his face slowly turned beet red. It was the power she had over him, she knew it and he knew it, but she absolutely loved to tease him.

"The power that- the-…"

"Hmm?"

"Tenten."

"What?" She blinked innocently. Neji scoffed mentally. That woman was _never _innocent.

"You know what I mean," he replied gruffly, growing frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to resist the urge to shove her against the fridge and kiss the life out of her.

"No I'm afraid I don't. What power?" she pressed again. That sly look slid back into place. She was having way too much fun. Neji attempted to stare her down, but it was to no avail. It didn't help that she looked so damn good in his old T-shirt either. His gaze slowly slid from her to the greasy egg roll in her hand, then back to her. After a moment's contemplation, a flicker of amusement ran across his feature. Then, as quick as a flash, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

She let out a yelp and the egg roll fell to the ground. He paid no heed as he tossed her on the sofa and gave her a dazzling, heart-stopping smirk.

Neji had wanted to enjoy his egg roll, but he decided his wife was much, _much _better.

…

**A/N: This is probably as close as I'll ever come to a lemon. **

**Thanks for reading and please review (or comment, whatever the hell they call it now. This site is so high-tech all of a sudden.) **

**~M.I. **


	19. Of Airplanes and Dreams

**A/N: Inspired by my love of traveling. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji had never liked planes. There was something about being confined in such a small space with one hundred other strangers that made him feel uncomfortable. Sure he always flew first-class (being a CEO and all) surrounded by as much luxury as you could possibly squeeze into the first half of a Boeing 747, but air travel still displeased him immensely.

And today, he was hesitating to get out of his car. One minute he was poised to push open the door, determined to get this damn overseas conference over with, and the next, his clasp on the handle slackened, and he relaxed back into his seat, listening to some oldies tune blaring over the radio.

It was Monday, dreary, cold, oh so _lovely_ Monday. Neji closed his eyes, taking in the soft pitter-patter of the rain against his window. Sometimes, he wanted to quit his job, just get up and leave, do something worthwhile in his life. Like photography, he'd always been fond of cameras and pretty pictures, why hadn't he pursued that instead? Oh yes, apparently intelligent people didn't give a crap about petty notions and hobbies (as defined in the words of his uncle); they were ambitious, always climbing the ladder of success. What was it his uncle always told him? One step higher on the social, political, and economic ladder, was one step closer to heaven.

"Fool," Neji whispered before finally yanking his keys out of the ignition and gathering his bags.

* * *

><p>"Pardon me, Sir," a light, feminine voice said from somewhere behind him, before a woman, dressed in an air hostess uniform, managed to squeeze her way in a whirl of bright blue through the line of passengers. She quickly flashed her I.D. at the gate attendant and hurried down the connecter, leaving Neji's nostrils filled with the light, floral scent of her perfume. He watched her with displeasure, the color of her uniform imprinted on the inside of his lids when he closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time he saw her, she was making sure all the overhead storage compartments were properly closed. She slid her hands along the bins as she walked up the aisle (Neji was horrified when he caught himself mesmerized by the slight swing of her hips as she moved), occasionally stopping to ask someone to put their seat in the correct upright position and stow their carry on bags underneath the chair in front of them. Her nametag glinted in the light as she approached the first-class cabin: <em>Tenten. <em>She wasn't blessed with exotic beauty or any particularly sharp, defining feature, but he did catch the faint beginnings of a hum and a peculiar sparkle in her eyes as she brushed past him, her scent once again wafting underneath his nose.

He tried to ignore the safety procedure, but that _Tenten woman _(imaginative nickname, is it not?) would not allow it. She stood two seats away from him, demonstrating how to fasten a seatbelt and what not. He was not fond of the way she captured his attention, or the way she was looking directly at him when she explained how to use the drop-down oxygen mask (like she knew planes made him uncomfortable and she was making sure he wouldn't pass out mid-flight.) He was Neji Hyuuga, businessman extraordinaire. He was not one to become easily infatuated. Infatuation led to obsession (though the two in many ways are essentially the same thing) and that led to a one-way ticket to crazy town. The expense: your sanity.

Nevertheless, his state of mind only deteriorated after take-off.

* * *

><p>Neji sighed quietly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stopped and did a double take, however, when he spotted the snack cart being towed his way with the help of that <em>Tenten woman<em>.

"Would you like anything to drink, Sir?" she asked when she reached him. His lips pressed into a thin line as he turned to give her a pointed glare.

"Coffee please. Black."

She nodded and set about making his caffeinated beverage of choice.

Giving him an infuriatingly cheery grin, she handed him the cup.

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when he unbuckled himself and headed towards the lavatories. That <em>Tenten woman<em> was sitting in a designated flight attendant seat in the back, eyes glazed over, seeming deep in thought. Neji cursed his damned fate (and the damned plane, and the damned conference, and the damn bastards who were occupying the bathrooms) and leaned back against the wall, observing the brunette female.

"Do you even like this job?" he finally asked, too tired to be polite (but not too tired to be civil).

"Hmm? This. (She laughed) It's my dream, " she replied breezily, smiling (that odd twinkle was in her eyes again). The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure if she was being serious.

"_This _is your dream? Don't you feel suffocated? How can you stand being confined in this-this airborne _coffin_ for so long?" He was slipping more into his thoughts than listening to hers.

"This _is_ what I genuinely love. I love flying, traveling, meeting new people. What about you?" she asked, her chocolate doe eyes focusing on him, curious.

"I'm the CEO of a billon-dollar electronics company. But I hate it. Goddamn it I hate it. You know what I've always wanted to do? (He took the seat beside her, in an almost drunken like state- the recycled cabin air was getting to him).

"What?" she whispered, cocking her head to one side.

"I want to be a photographer."

"A picture is worth a thousand words," she quoted, laughing, "Go for it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too risky."

"I dropped out of college to get this job. It was the best decision I ever made. Go for it. Things always work out somehow," Tenten said.

He looked incredulous. "You're crazy."

"Honey you win some, you lose some. You don't get it all. For me, it was between a degree in law or my love of traveling. It seemed insane to my parents too, considering I was only a year away from graduating, but I believe no piece of paper should define you. No _title_ should define you. Chase your dreams. It's what makes life worth it."

Neji stared quietly, thoughtfully. He was surprised when her hand shot out, fingers trailing down his cheek, but he did not resent the tingling sensation.

"You going to quit or what?" she asked finally, when she got tired of their staring contest. _Stop wasting your life._

"Yeah," his answer came out as a breathless whisper and for a moment, all he could focus on were her eyes and the delicious pink hue of her lips. But then he repeated his answer sounding surer, stronger.

"Good for you." She grinned, winking at him. "The bathroom's open."

"Right." He got up and then hesitated. He reached into his pocket, pulled out what looked like a business card, and scribbled down a number on the back. "Call me," he told her, pressing the card into her hand and then slipping into the lavatory.

Tenten grinned. Oh yes, she loved her job.

…**..**

**A/N: Looking back, that was more of a drabble than a one-shot. I've been trying to edit this for a while and it's just not cooperating. Grr… **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	20. Of Fortunes and Broken Teacups

**A/N: I keep forgetting to say this, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING THIS STORY OVER 100 REVIEWS! I really appreciate everyone who spends an extra minute or two sharing their thoughts with me. And also thank you to all my lovely readers in general. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"You will lose someone you love."

Tenten raises a brow and stares incredulously at the old geezer sitting on the other side of the booth. She resists the temptation to roll her eyes and instead, forces a smile. "Uh… thank you?"

"Be careful young one." Be careful my _ass_. You're the one who looks just about ready to keel over, Tenten thinks. She turns to Lee and this time she does roll her eyes. He looks like he's going to piss his pants (err… spandex suit) in her opinion. He really needs to stop believing in these types of things. Though she herself is a fan of tarot cards and fortunetelling, it's just a _hobby_; she never takes it seriously.

"Lee, let's _go_." She tugs him away from the stand and keeps a firm grip on his arm as she tows him through the crowd. He had arrived at her doorstep at the crack of dawn and convinced her to come to the fair with him later that afternoon (_"Tenten! They're setting up carnival rides and games and there is so much food and I even saw a fortunetelling booth! You cannot miss out on this youthful opportunity!") _It is almost three now and Tenten can no longer ignore the growing pangs of hunger in her stomach. They eventually settle in a small café; he orders curry while she requests a plate of dumplings and a stick of dango.

"You really shouldn't believe that lady, Lee," Tenten begins once the waiter leaves. "I bet she says that to everyone."

"But Tenten! Are you not worried for Neji? He left on a dangerous mission just this morning. What if that prediction was about him?" Lee's eyes are as wide as saucers. Normally she would be quick to contradict this statement, but when she opens her mouth, no words came out. Though she tries not to show it, she is a bit unsettled by his words.

"Lee, he'll be fine," she says, taking a sip of water. She says it more for her sake than his.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," Tenten says, giving her teammate a quick hug before slipping into her flat. She sheds her light jacket and moves to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.<p>

She has tried not to focus on the fortuneteller's words and with Lee and his infectious cheer it hasn't been hard. But now sitting alone, her mind begins to wander to fearful places. She hugs her knees to her chest trying to keep worry from worming its way into her heart. The noise of the teakettle startles her and when she reaches for a cup, it cracks.

She doesn't drink the tea.

* * *

><p>Tenten rolls restlessly in her bed, unable to fight down the growing concern in her heart. <em>Neji is strong, he'll be fine. <em>She has never worried so much before, but now part of her questions whether she should start. She isn't superstitious. She is reason and logic and that is part of the reason why Neji didn't mind her being on the team in the first place. But still…

She groans and buries her face in her pillow, almost missing the soft knock on her door.

* * *

><p>Neji leans his forehead against the wall and closes his eyes, willing the world to stop spinning. He hears a shuffle then the sound of a lock being undone, and finally the door opens and Tenten comes into view. Her clothes are in a state of dishevelment, the straps of her tank top falling off her shoulders and one leg of her sweatpants rolled to her knee, the other at her ankle. She looks half awake, but when she gets a good look at him from underneath drooping lids, her chocolate eyes flash open completely alert.<p>

"Neji!" she exclaims hurriedly, grabbing his arm as gently as she can and dragging him into her apartment. After she settles him on the couch, she places her hands on her hips and surveys his injuries, lips twisting into a frown. Another minute passes as she pads to her bathroom and rummages through her medicine cabinet. Then she comes back with her arms filled with rolls of bandages and antiseptic.

She is silent as she works and Neji tries not to squirm as she grips him tightly. She is a commander of dancing steel and in no way familiar with fragility. However, coming to her is much better than going to a hospital. Hospitals bother him with their strange smells and blinding white walls. He prefers the darkness of her living room and the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

And he trusts her. Trusts her more than any qualified nurse or doctor. He trusts her to fix him just like the way she trusts him to come back alive.

Neji lets out a hiss, his body jerking upward as she dabs at a particularly deep cut and then grits his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "Sorry," Tenten murmurs, blowing cool air onto the wound to evaporate the alcohol.

After he's stopped bleeding and his injuries have been thoroughly cleaned, she stands and inspects her work. Then she takes a roll of thick bandages and begins to wrap the wounds. Her nimble fingers seem to move at a mile a minute, never missing a beat "Are you hungry?" she asks. He makes a small noise that means "no", but she knows him better than that. "I'll make tea in a minute." (She remembers the cracked cup, but brushes it off. He is here and it had meant nothing.)

He merely nods and closes his eyes again. The world has stopped spinning, but the throbbing in his head has become much worse. He begins to doze off, his lips curving into a smile when he feels a soft kiss on his hairline. He is acutely aware of Tenten's singing as she makes his tea even if his mind is too tired to comprehend her words. The ache in his joints has dulled enough to be bearable and his wounds, though they still hurt, are no longer a worry.

After Tenten gives him his tea, he dozes off again. He remembers her pushing him down on the sofa and covering him in a blanket, but not much else. The world is blissfully dark and quiet. When he awakes, Tenten is sitting on the edge of the couch bathed in the early morning light. Her expression is concerned and pensive. He moves to intertwine his fingers with hers when she suddenly turns towards him with misty eyes. He can tell by her gray complexion that she hasn't slept since he arrived at her doorstep, battered and bleeding.

"You had me so worried," she whispers and for a second he thinks she's going to slap him, but instead she begins to cry harder. Then out comes the story of the fortuneteller and she shows him the cracked cup and at the end, Neji's eyes are lit with amusement.

"I wouldn't die that easily," he says, reaching for her with open arms. It is an invitation she intends to take, but first:

"Promise?" She holds out her pinky and it is so stupidly childish yet it is so like her. He smirks, but intertwines his pinky with hers without hesitation.

"Promise."

…**..**

**A/N: This is another story that no amount of editing can fix. It's just not coming out the way I want. Does that ever happen to you? **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	21. Of Faults and Weakness

**A/N: Tenten and Neji are at an inn while away on a mission. Lee and Gai are sleeping in a different room. It gets a bit cheesy toward the end, but you have been warned. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten let out a soft sigh, and shifted her head on her pillow. She had been lying in bed for nearly four hours, and now, at three in the morning, her eyelids finally began to droop. But her mind remained restless, and as her thoughts tossed and turned, she did as well. She fidgeted, kicking the blankets so they fell from her shoulders. A hand reached out and caught them, however, and pulled them up over her body once again, tucking them firmly under her chin. "You'll catch a cold," a masculine voice murmured through the darkness.

Tenten jumped slightly having forgotten that Neji had been sleeping beside her. She felt him now, his warm arm gently draped over her abdomen, and the curve of his stomach against her back. She was so used to having him near, it felt as if he were just an extension of her body, that they were one and the same. The tips of her fingers brushed his knuckles, a small tingle working its way up and down her spine. "Sorry, Neji," she whispered, her ears burning from embarrassment. Her teammate merely grunted, his voice weighed with drowsiness. But Tenten was sure he was still awake.

The female lay like a statue, letting Neji's warmth soothe her. Neji, in her mind, was equivalent to safety. He would protect her, scold her, take care of her, no matter how many times she irritated him. He was watching her, peering at her with such intensity, she felt the urge to make sure there weren't holes in her skull. "What is bothering you?" he asked after careful observance no doubt.

Tenten remained silent and she reached down to tug at the hem of her shirt. But Neji curved his fingers around hers, catching her hand, forcing her to pay attention to him. "Tenten," he spoke sternly now, knowing she would not argue with him if he showed any signs of annoyance. She mumbled something incoherent, and it was not so much the words he couldn't hear, but the dejected tone in which they were voiced, that peaked his concern.

"I'm fine, Neji. Don't worry about me," she insisted when the truth of the matter was balancing precariously on the tip of her tongue. Tenten knew Neji would push her till it slipped, but hopefully, she'd be asleep by then.

She felt the muscles in the Hyuuga's arm contract as he tightened his hold on her. "Tenten, if I thought you were fine, I wouldn't be wasting my breath right now."

His female teammate sighed and shifted restlessly. Part of her urged her to tell him, ask him the very question that was bothering her. But the other part of her, the winning half, adamantly refused to give in to his pestering out of fear- fear of not hearing what she wanted. In truth, what was bothering her was rather silly (she even admitted it to herself), yet still very important self-esteem wise.

"Neji, do you think…" she trailed off, unable to go on. It had all stemmed from just a simple action, a single moment of helplessness earlier in the day. Team Gai had been ambushed by a group of rouge shinobi on their way to the Tea Country. Tenten had been doing fine until a well-aimed kick brought her to her knees. And then the telltale shadow of an ax flying through the air, speeding towards her head caused her to let a out a yelp. Immediately, she was surrounded in a whirl of blue chakra and the threat deflected by her white-eyed teammate. Tenten bit her lips at the memory.

"Do I think what?" Neji asked, his smooth velvet voice bringing her back to her current predicament.

"Do you think I'm… _weak_?" she whispered so not even the walls could hear. Silence followed and Tenten held her breath, listening to the old clock on the bedside table tick away. Neji's grip on her had slackened and she prayed to kami above that he had fallen asleep.

"Tenten." Her hopes were effectively dashed.

"Yeah?" came her breathy, nervous reply. More silence, then:

"You are incredibly childish. You are irritating with your long rants about weapons. You are terrible at making jokes. You are bossy. You are reckless. You are a horrendous cook. In short, you're a complete idiot."

Tenten could feel tears building at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to bolt, but Neji had resorted back to his iron grip and forced her to stay down and listen. "You are a lot of things, Tenten, but you are _not_ weak. "

Tenten didn't know whether to hurt him for insulting her or thank him for the compliment. She ended up doing a mix of both as she squirmed and twisted and threw herself on top of him in an awkward hug. Neji froze for a moment before slowly encircling his arms around her waist and tucking her under his chin.

"Is that understood?" he asked using his battlefield commando voice.

"Yes sir."

He smiled, satisfied. He could feel her grin against his neck.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"You are anti-social. You are a jerk. You are cold. You are calculating. You are the biggest nerd in the history of the universe. You are not good at telling jokes or cooking either. In short, you're a bastard."

"And?"

"I love you anyway."

…**..**

**A/N: This was one of the many stories that have been sitting on my computer half-completed. I've been trying to finish these before typing anything completely new. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	22. The Importance of Breakfast

**A/N: I discovered this lovely gem in my pile of incomplete stories. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

It was a mundane morning for Team Gai. Neji and Lee had slept over at Tenten's apartment, all three having arrived in the village late the previous night from a mission. They were currently assembled in her kitchen, eating breakfast. Neji was staring blankly at a plate of half-eaten dango, lilac eyes still drowsy. Lee was doing one-armed push-ups on the floor, counting each one underneath his breath. Tenten was clamoring around fixing tea, her bare feet moving noiselessly.

Outside, the three could hear Sakura's angry shouts and the distinct sound of a body slamming into a brick wall-Naruto was up to mischief again. Neji lips twitched into a smirk as the blonde's groans of pain drifted through the open window.

"Careful," Tenten said, setting down a tray on the table in front of the Hyuuga, "the mugs are a bit hot." Neji thanked her quietly, took a sip, and then shifted his gaze to glare at the tea instead of the food. The brunette female placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at Lee's antics. She pulled him off the floor and sat him in a chair, forcing a mug into his hands. The bushy-browed man downed the scorching liquid in one go before quickly reclaiming his space on the floor for his exercise.

Neji and Tenten exchanged an exasperated glance, but still couldn't help feel a surge of affection for their bowl-haired teammate.

"Sleep well?" the brunette female asked, helping herself to Neji's unfinished dango. The Hyuuga gave her a nonchalant shrug, watching her eat. One strap of her baby pink colored tank top was slipping off her shoulder, the soft, scarred skin beneath looking particularly enticing. Neji gave his thoughts a sharp tug: this was _not_ the time to awaken his imagination.

Tenten continued to happily chow down, grinning at the male when their eyes met. "You're quiet," she commented between mouth full's.

"Aren't I always?" he retorted, taking another sip of tea. Tenten let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, but you're being more so than usual," she told him. Neji let out a noncommittal grunt while running his fingers through his unbound, damp hair. He glanced over at Tenten now, whose own hair was pulled up into a single messy bun. It had a nice healthy sheen and was the color of chocolate. He examined the few strands that framed her face, tracing the curls with narrowed eyes. No split ends, he observed, the cogs in his mind turning to catalog this information, she must have trimmed them. Satisfied, he returned his gaze back to his tea.

"When are we training?" he asked. Tenten paused mid-bite, then lifted a hand to smack him. He dodged easily of course, his eyebrow rising in question. Did he say something wrong?

"Neji Hyuuga, I am sitting here for once in my life enjoying a peaceful breakfast, yet you have the audacity to ask me when you can try-note the use of the word _try_- doesn't mean you will _succeed_- to beat my ass into the ground? How rude."

Neji blinked dumbfounded. It wasn't until he caught the mischievous gleam in Tenten's eye that he realized she was only joking. Still, he found her words unsettling. "What do you mean you've never had a peaceful breakfast?"

She sighed, "Well I'm just saying that ever since you amped up our training regime, I haven't exactly had the time to eat properly." She brushed it off with a shrug, taking a long gulp of the now lukewarm tea. She wasn't angry; she didn't mind spending time with Neji or training- her profession required it after all. However, the Hyuuga was not so willing to let it go.

"You don't get to eat?" The wheels in his mind were spinning again.

"It's not that big of a deal-"

"Yes it is." He got up from the table and rummaged through one of the drawers for a pencil and paper. He scribbled something down before showing it to her. "Here is our new, improved schedule." Tenten stared at him, then glanced at the paper, then back at him.

She burst out laughing. "You are such a dork!"

Neji frowned. "I don't understand why you're laughing. By waking up an hour earlier, we can both eat together before warming up. Breakfast is important. Food is our fuel, and if we don't have enough, we burn out and-mmph-" Tenten had pounced on him suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He felt his back collide with the refrigerator, but he was too preoccupied to care.

"You're so cute!" she teased, pinching his cheek. Neji gave her a stern glare. He never really did understand women, much less his own girlfriend. One minute it looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of him, the next she was tucking herself under his chin.

They paused for a second, Neji inhaling the scent of her shampoo, Tenten listening to the steady beat of his heart. Lee remained oblivious to it all ("_1001…1002…"_).

"So I seriously have to wake up an hour earlier?" Tenten whined. Neji smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. His cool breath tickled her skin and she tried her best to keep her mind engaged.

"I'll feed you," he murmured, moving to trail his nose along her jaw. Tenten grinned. Neji may not have exactly understood how her mind worked, but he did know what made her tick.

"It's a date."

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	23. Entertaining Schoolgirl Crushes

**A/N: School is just around the corner! T.T A couple things to note before you begin: so yeah I succumbed to the stereotypical plot where Tenten is poor and Neji is rich and they fall in love. Tenten was able to attend the expensive school on scholarship.**

**Also, Neji visits her on a Friday, so therefore she has to wait two days before seeing him again (you'll understand once you start reading). **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten tugged uncomfortably at her ugly homemade pleated skirt, making a face at the stiff fabric. Her grandmother had sown it together over the weekend from scraps of old dresses bought at a thrift store. (You must have something new dear, that old crab apple had claimed, happily laboring away in the ancient dirty chair by the window.)

The brunette wasn't excited about starting school, but it was much better than being trapped in that suffocating little rat hole of an apartment she was forced to call home. Shrugging on her faded red jacket and heaving her bag onto her shoulder, she stepped out of the shade of the tree and headed towards the building, the morning bell ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>There was a boy. Oh gods a boy!<p>

There at the desk by the window he sat, head propped in his hands, lilac eyes nonchalantly observing his classmates. She sat in front of him and was therefore, his favorite specimen. For those forty-five minutes of class, he would glare at her head and set her heart hammering wildly in her chest. She dared not turn around, dared not meet his gaze, but there was something about him that made her knees weak.

He had that wonderful mane of black hair down his back that reminded her of a fierce horse. And his features were as fine as porcelain, like a china doll.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot."<p>

Tenten looked up. It was that boy-what was his name? She'd heard it during roll call- _Neji_. He was staring down at her haughtily, arms crossed.

"Pardon?"

"You're an idiot."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. _"What?"_

His eyes narrowed in a glare, and he kicked a pebble with his shoe before stalking off, his mane swinging back and forth in step.

Tenten rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bark of the tree, angling her head upward to gaze at the sun shining between the foliage.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What are you doing?"<p>

"You'll get sick."

Tenten huffed and threw his jacket back at him, hitting him in square in the face.

Neji glared at her, muttering underneath his breath. "Only an idiot would sit out here with that thing (he eyed her sweater with disgust) on. You'll get sick."

Tenten felt her anger spike, and in an instant, she had lashed out and left an angry red claw mark on his arm.

He, after insulting her with his vast profane language, stomped away furious. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes as he disappeared into the school building. What had she done?

* * *

><p>"Tenten! Get the door!"<p>

The brunette, who had been chewing on her pencil eraser rather than completing her math homework, slowly stood up from her desk, still lost in thought.

She almost jumped in surprise when she saw their visitor.

"Hi," Neji said awkwardly, rubbing his arm (which reminded her of their previous encounter and many other unpleasant thoughts). Tenten knew she looked like a deer in the headlights and tried her best to just _breathe_.

"How did you know I live here?" she asked, suspiciously eyeing the basket of apples in his hand.

"Connections," came his smooth reply. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Umm… sure." To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. Here was Neji Hyuuga, one of the richest boys at school, standing in her rat hole apartment.

"I brought these for you. I-well I see you eat them at lunch all the time so…"

"Are you trying to apologize?"

Neji turned beet red. He stammered hastily, growing frustrated, "_Look_, I was just trying to make sure you didn't get sick. I didn't mean to call you an idiot. It's just, well you _were_ being an idiot." Of all the girls I could have fallen for, he thought, it had to be her.

"Well you know what? I'm sorry that I can't afford a proper jacket okay? I'm sorry that I'm not rich like you. I'm sorry that my parents died and left me to fend for my grandma and myself. You don't know a thing about hardship, _pretty boy_, so you better shut your trap before _I_ do it _for_ you." She could feel tears building in her eyes again. She clenched and unclenched her hands, prepared to claw his _face_ this time.

Neji seemed a bit taken aback by her outburst. His eyes wandered about her face as if searching for something. Finally, he quietly set down the basket of apples and turned for the door. Before he left, he said, "I'm sorry my parents died too. "

* * *

><p>Tenten had never moved so fast in her life, weaving in between the hoards of students cogging the hallway. She had never felt so out of place either, eyeing some of the other girls' designer clothes and shiny hairclips. She needed to get to math early so that she could talk to Neji. There was a fire that had started to burn inside of her ever since his unexpected visit two days ago. A hope that she had found a kindred soul also lost in the darkness of this world.<p>

"_I'm sorry my parents died too."_ His words still rang in her ears and with one final push, she heaved open the classroom door. Neji was sitting with his head propped upon one hand, gaze turned toward the window to watch the raging storm outside.

"Neji?" she called, suddenly very unsure and almost frightened. Her heart was hammering in her chest so fast she thought it would explode. He responded with a grunt and snuck a glance at her with wary eyes. Gone was that haughty twinkle that infuriated her and turned her legs to jelly at the same time. Of all the boys she could have fallen for, it had to be him.

She took a shaky step forwards, "I-I-would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked shyly, voice squeaking.

"No." He gave her an I-am-holier-than-thou look and turned his aristocratic nose up in disgust. Tenten huffed indignantly.

"Why not? Are you too embarrassed that your friends will see you with a loser like me?"

"What friends?" This sent her mind whirling.

"You don't have any friends?"

"Well neither do you," he pointed out. He jumped when she grabbed his hand.

"Then maybe this can be a start," she said quietly.

He didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>At lunch, he kissed her. She was too dazed to care that he had thrown her half- eaten apple in the dirt and only leaned forward again, the brush of their skin sending tingles up her spine.<p>

"Maybe this _can_ be a start," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back, and this time she was one who searched his face.

She smiled, satisfied, having found exactly what she was looking for.

…**...**

**A/N: This piece was really different from what I'm used to writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	24. Mistakes

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"Focus," Tenten whispered, arms quivering in protest as she pulled out another arrow and took aim. The world doubled and shifted and she almost lost her footing on the tree branch. She only had two ninja to take down and she was surprised no one had taken notice of her yet. Lee and Neji were doing a good job at keeping them occupied.

She released the arrow. "Bingo."

She took out another arrow, more confident, and shot it. One second, it was on target. The next, Neji was sprawled out on his back and the final ninja had escaped. Her arrow was lodged in the spot, the _one_ spot he couldn't see. Lee looked toward her with wide eyes and she immediately realized her mistake.

* * *

><p>"I need to find the antidote. I know that the plant does grow in these woods. Stay and watch him, will you?<p>

"Tenten-san, it is not your fault-"

"Yes it is." She glanced at the Hyuuga's limp form and tried her best not to cry. Who would have thought that the one who would potentially end his shinobi career was his own teammate?

"If I don't do this, Lee, I'll be taking away the one thing he found in this lifestyle." Lee looked at her, perplexed.

"What's that?"

"Freedom."

* * *

><p>There was pain, immense pain, starting near the base of his spine and moving up his back to his neck in quick jabs. Neji blinked blearily, eyes slowly adjusting to the glow of the fire. He did not move, his senses straining to pick up signs of life. There was a spike in chakra nearby, then another closer, though this one was considerably duller. Suddenly, Lee appeared, hovering over him, watching him curiously. Neji did not know if he was relieved or disgruntled to see a familiar face- the proximity bothered him. Finally his teammate turned away and somewhere in the Hyuuga's muddled hearing, he picked up the shout "Tenten-san!"<p>

He could feel the vibrations of light hurried feet, and a soft thud as his team kneeled beside him. He could see Tenten now, feel her fingers run down his face, probe here and there, and readjust a bandage or two. "Neji," she said quietly, and the Hyuuga felt himself relax as he gazed into her chocolate brown orbs. He tried to speak, but only let out a small cough. Water was forced down his throat, and hands pushed and grabbed to assist him in sitting.

Stars danced across his vision and he wondered just how long he had been unconscious. Lee was uncharacteristically quiet and kept an arm around his shoulders to hold him upright. Tenten was hurriedly squishing leaves into a dark green paste. "This might sting a little bit," she murmured, moving behind him to lift his shirt. The Hyuuga hissed as he felt her rub the substance along his spinal cord. When she finished, she and Lee shared a grim look. "It's infected," she explained, "But it's manageable."

"What's going on?" Neji questioned, eyes narrowing as he scanned their surroundings. Tenten remained mum, giving Lee a pleading glance.

"You need to eat first. Then we'll tell you," he said.

* * *

><p>Dinner was mix of plants and fish. At Tenten's insistence, Neji let her feed him. He chewed slowly and tried not to focus on the acidic vomit bubbling in the back of his throat. She avoided looking at his face as much as she could, knowing the Hyuuga could read her like a book. She was ashamed and fearful of something; that much was certain. But this hiding from him, this was a new development.<p>

Lee wasn't talking to him either and looked exceptionally downcast. He picked at his food and buried it in the dirt when he thought no one was looking.

Lee fell asleep shortly after eating. Tenten remained awake and poked at the dying embers with a broken tree branch. Slowly, Neji stood, wobbling awkwardly. Tenten was at his side in an instant and helped him limp over to the fire. Sitting down took an even bigger effort and by the end of his five-foot journey, he was thoroughly exhausted.

"You shouldn't be moving so much," Tenten scolded, hands already lifting the hem of his shirt to check his bandages.

He grabbed her wrist and gave her a stern glare. Gently, he took hold of her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "Tenten. What's going on?"

His teammate bit her lip, tears building at the corners of her eyes. Neji wiped them away with his knuckles, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" Tenten shook her head and slowly drew her knees to her chest, turning her face away from him, willing herself to stop crying.

"You can't always protect people, Tenten. It happens."

"I didn't protect you. I _hurt_ you. You could have been paralyzed for the rest of your life because of me."

This revelation hung in the air between them and for a while, the only sound was that of Lee's snoring and her shuddering breaths. Neji understood it all now; the poisoned arrow meant for his attacker had instead hit him. This was the first time she had ever missed (though it hadn't been all her fault, the Hyuuga had moved in its path).

"It happens," he repeated.

"But-"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "After all, you saved me too, didn't you?"

She didn't deny it.

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	25. Cookie Jar

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji has never felt so torn. He tightly grips the pen in his hand and commands himself to focus. His secretary, Tenten, is seated just across the room, dutifully filing away papers and attending phone calls. She's not the problem. The jar of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on her desk, however, is oh so tempting.

Cookies, it turns out, are the great Neji Hyuuga's one weakness (err… make that one of two: though he adamantly refuses to admit he has eyes for his secretary, she is proving to be quite the distraction).

With a silent sigh, he reverts his gaze back to his work. But the cookies do not seem to like this loss of attention for their delicious scent, laden with a promise of sweet chocolaty goodness, wafts its way across the room to tease his nostrils. Neji's eyes narrow and he takes a swift glance at the jar, jaw set with determination. _I will not give in to you damn it. _

The effort it takes to fulfill this vow is epic, and his leg bounces with impatience.

"Neji?" Tenten is looking at him warily with big brown doe eyes full of concern.

"Hmm?"

"I'm taking my lunch break, but… are you okay?"

"Of course." _No. Your cookies are trying to seduce me. _

"O-okay. I'll see you in an hour then. Call me if you need anything." She pulls on her coat and grabs her purse, giving him a smile as she slips out of the office.

Then it is just he and the jar: Neji Hyuuga vs. The Cookies. Their aroma is over powering and their chewy brown surfaces look as if they're just begging to be eaten. Neji glares at them with all his might. His resolve is slipping and before he knows it, he is up and approaching the jar at an alarming rate. Then the lid is off and he is grasping one in his hand, staring at it in awe. Tentatively, he takes a bite, then another, and another, and pretty soon, he devours the whole thing.

_Well, in order to eliminate this temptation, it appears I might just have to eat them all. Yes. This is an excellent problem solving technique. _ Satisfied, he reaches for another.

"Are you stealing from my cookie jar?" Neji jumps in surprise and hides his hands behind his back like a guilty child. His secretary is standing with her hands on her hips, looking thoroughly amused.

"Tenten, you're back early."

"I forgot my wallet," she explains, though her eyebrow is still raised, still awaiting his answer.

"I…" The Hyuuga is at a loss for words. This is absolutely humiliating and part of him wants to blame her for his predicament. Tenten seems to have other ideas and gives him a coy smile, stepping closer, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"Well I don't mind. You can steal from my cookie jar anytime you like." She winks and grabs her wallet, waltzing out the door before he has time to respond or ponder the possible innuendos of that statement.

Deciding that Tenten will be the next temptation he takes care of, he grabs the jar and carries it back to his desk. With a cookie in one hand and his pen in the other, he returns to his work.

Cookies: 1; Neji: 0

…**..**

**A/N: This was the product of my erratic imagination. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	26. Of Having Children

**A/N: I love autumn. It's my favorite season. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"You're up early."

Tenten glanced over her shoulder at her husband, then at the two steaming mugs of tea he was holding, and finally looked back out across the front yard. She heard a sigh, and the sound of glass meeting porcelain as Neji set down the tea on the porch table.

He stared intently at her back, waiting for her to stop sulking and act like an adult and talk to him. Tenten was usually not very moody. Exasperated and irritated, yes, but never full fledged moody. On the rare occasion that she was, it was first and foremost, never a result of his actions. But that look she had just given him had said it all. Setting his jaw, he set about the delicate task of coaxing the matter out of her.

"Tenten." He took a silent step forward and watched her shoulders tense, waiting for his touch. He didn't reach out, but he was close enough now that she could not comfortably ignore his presence. His breath tickled the hair on her neck and she did her best not to squirm. "Look at me."

She didn't budge. Patience dwindling, Neji spun her around to face him, one arm curving around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. Her fingers lightly ghosted over the fabric of his shirt, doe eyes a little startled by his forcefulness. He gazed down at her, his other hand coming up to hold her chin with a firm, but gentle grip.

"What is the matter?" he pressed. She gave him a tired look.

"Neji, can you just drop it-"

"No." The finality of this statement resounded in the chilly morning air. Then gentler, "You're upset with me."

Tenten made a small noise of denial, but when she saw the beginnings of a glare in his features, she let out a slow controlled breath. She wasn't exactly "upset with him" as he put it, but he was part of the problem. What she wanted to tell him would probably be inconceivable in his mind. No kids? -Absolutely unacceptable. To a civilian it may not have been such a cause for alarm, but to shinobi lineage was everything. It didn't help that he was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, that in his uncle's eyes, the sole purpose of their marriage was to breed super babies.

The weight of Neji's stare was too distracting for her to even begin to formulate a plan to break the news to him without having him go into cardiac arrest (an exaggeration; heart attacks were not very suave and therefore, not very Neji like.)

She pulled away from him, missing his warmth almost immediately as goosebumps rose along the lengths of her arms, but she needed her space to think. "Neji…" she trailed off, losing confidence fast. Her lips twisted as she tried her best not to look him in the eyes. "I don't want kids."

Silence.

"What?" his tone was marked with genuine surprise.

"I don't want to have kids. I-I just don't okay?" Neji jerked her chin up and assessed her face, forehead creasing when he realized she was being completely serious.

"You realize that my uncle expects children soon? That it is part of my duty to the clan to have children?" He didn't seem angry, but she knew underneath the exterior, frustration was bubbling. Tenten was struggling to keep her tears at bay. She wanted to apologize, but sorry wouldn't be enough now. Not when they'd been together for so long (five years of dating, two years of marriage thus far).

"And may I ask why you don't want kids?" Neji wouldn't understand her logic, wouldn't understand her wish to never subject anyone to the absolute misery and chaos the war with Madara had caused in the shinobi world. She loved her job, but only because she knew she could handle it. Because she knew Neji could handle it. But protocol was becoming stricter; people were becoming crueler. Times were changing too soon, too fast. She was afraid of being an absolute failure of a mother, of becoming an embarrassment to Neji, of disappointing herself.

"If you don't explain this to me, I cannot ensure the continuation of our marriage," Neji cut into her train of thought. She let angry tears flow at his words. Even after all these years, after how much Neji had changed he still was trapped in the cage of his clan. All those little whispers and sweet nothings, all those promises he fed her, telling her how he felt completely liberated with her, all those _lies_. She had thought he had made good with his kin, that he no longer felt the need or obligation to fulfill their every whim. But she was wrong, so painfully wrong.

"I want to be with you, Tenten, but-"

"But _what_?" she hissed vehemently. "Your clan won't allow it? Are you still so willing to be their puppet? To just lie at their feet and let them tear you away from people? Tear you away from _me_? I thought you were better than that, _stronger_ than that. I thought that you would at least put up a fight."

Neji was quiet, his lips pressed into a thin white line. After a moment, he spoke in a low voice, rage barely concealed, "Do you really think so lowly of me? You really think I wouldn't fight for you? Do you really think I'm that incapable, that _heartless_, that I would give you up so easily? _Do you not realize how much you're worth to me_?"

Tenten bore holes into the porch planks, willing herself to stop crying. This was all so stupid really. It was her mistake; she should have known better. She should have told him sooner, at the start. It would've been better to know things wouldn't work out and forget about it all together, then have her heart broken when she finally had someone to come home to.

In a voice much smaller than her own, she tentatively asked, "Do you regret marrying me?"

Neji snorted (a noise that made Tenten's head snap up). "No. I love you. I'm not ashamed of that." He was done arguing with her. He just wanted to sit and enjoy his tea with her in peace. From the expression on his wife's face, he knew she was just as winded. She moved forward just as he reached out. Once securely tucked under his chin, she began, "I'm sorry. I just-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I will talk to my uncle tomorrow. As for now, drink your tea. It's getting cold."

Tenten tried to smile but it came out all wrong. One rough kiss later, she was happily tucked into his side, enjoying the autumn scenery, one hand holding her mug, the other entangled with his.

She didn't want kids. She just wanted to be with him.

…**..**

**A/N: I don't think I've ever read a story where Tenten doesn't want to have kids with Neji. So I decided to write one. It's incredibly choppy, but I tried. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	27. Regrets

**A/N****: School stress is killing me, though FF wise that's usually a good thing. When my emotions are running high and my brain is scrambled, that's when I write the best. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten was standing in her kitchen at two in the morning, hands on her hips, staring down her coffee machine. Her hair was beginning to pool out of its messy bun, a strap of her tangerine tank top had slipped off her shoulder, and his gaze, the Hyuuga assessed, would surely burn a hole through her back if it were any more intense.

Tenten, Neji decided, was quite the woman.

"I apologize for waking you," he murmured, the same thing he had been telling her for the past fifteen minutes as she stomped around her flat to accommodate her unexpected guest.

"It's no problem," she grunted, the only words she'd spoken to him in the past two months. She still held a grudge against him, against words that he wished he could take back. But the damage was done, and the two had resorted to the same antics they had used in their genin days, during the beginnings of Team Gai.

It was awkward.

"How have you been?" the Hyuuga asked. He hadn't seen her since their fight, and though he kept telling himself he was completely independent, he had to admit he had missed her, _a lot._ Tenten purposely kept her back to him, afraid she would break if she looked him in the eyes.

"Okay," came her gruff reply (This was a complete utter lie. She couldn't sleep anymore). "You?"

"I'm doing well." In truth, he had nearly obliterated their training grounds in a fit of blind rage the day after their break up. He should never have yelled at her like that, should never have called her reckless and irresponsible. He was just so damn worried that she could have gotten hurt. It was just a simple mission, an ambush by a stupid band of thieves, but Tenten had nearly gotten her head chopped off. He didn't mean to practically go into hysterics. How was he to calmly explain to her that watching her almost _die_ did painful things to his heart?

So instead he sat quietly observing the décor in her apartment. There really wasn't much to see, but he noted she had taken down the ornamental fan he had brought back for her from a mission in the Tea Country. Something inside him began to burn at this knowledge. The book she had permanently borrowed (AKA stolen) from his room was not in its usual place on the coffee table either. He didn't mind her taking it, but it had amused him to no end when she stammered trying to explain how it had ended up at her house.

"Only one spoon of sugar right?" Tenten asked. She didn't wait for his reply, already knowing the answer, and opened the cabinet and reached for the sugar pot. A moment later, it clattered to the floor and she let out a soft "shit" clutching her hand, watching blood ooze out from the gash across her palm. Neji was up in an instant and took hold of her wrist, forcing her hand under the cool tap water.

She recoiled and tried to pull away, gritting her teeth as tears threatened to spill. "I don't need your help," she hissed, finally managing to jerk her hand out of his grasp. Neji glared at her, forgetting all about the fact they weren't exactly on speaking terms.

"Tenten, if you don't treat this properly, it can become infected," he said, reaching for her hand again.

"Gee I wouldn't know that would I? Considering I'm reckless and irresponsible," she spat. Neji stiffened. He still hadn't decided how he wanted to broach the subject of their fight, much less convince (beg) her to be his girlfriend again, and he certainly wasn't expect her to bring it up, but if he wanted her back, now was the time to make his move.

"Tenten, I didn't-"

"Oh yes you did! You meant every word! You've always thought of me as weak, always looked down on me like I was your dummy to punch whenever you wanted. All you ever wanted was to use me and throw me away. You never actually loved me. It was my mistake for believing you-you little _shit_. _GET OUT_!"

Neji could feel white rage bubbling. He balled his fists, half wanting to scream, half wanting to shove her against the fridge and completely violate her. "Listen," his voice shook with barely controlled anger," I know that I insulted you. I know you are not reckless or irresponsible. But how _dare_ you accuse me of using you as a punching bag. How _dare_ you say that I never loved you. I was _worried_ about you. You should be grateful you even _have_ anyone to care about you."

That may have been a low blow on his part, but his frustration was getting the better of him. He took deep breaths and tried not to flinch when Tenten shoved past him and placed her hand under the water. He didn't need to look at her face to know she was crying- crying _hard_. "Get out," she whispered.

"No."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you here."

"I can't leave you alone because I never stopped loving you, never stopped caring about you."

Silence.

She didn't move away when he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, or try to dodge the kiss he pressed to her temple. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin.

There, he said it. He swallowed his damned pride and said it. Tenten stilled underneath his fingertips. When she looked at him, huge wet streaks were running down her cheeks and her tears were obscuring her vision. But she reached blindly for him anyway, grabbing his shirt and burying her face in his chest.

"You asshole." _I love you. _

Neji's strong arms slowly encircled her waist and he gently rested his chin atop her head. He really had missed her.

"I love you too, woman." _Don't you ever leave me again. _

…**..**

**A/N: I don't know what's with me and break-ups, but that's all I feel like writing right now. It feels very satisfying to have them scream at each other (probably because I want to scream at someone right now). **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	28. Of Early Mornings and Target Practice

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji breathes deeply, his grip tightening on his shuriken as he prepares to throw. He releases the weapon only to have it lodge itself a disappointing three inches from the center of the target board. He almost lets out a growl, perspiration building at his temples, as he grows frustrated with his inability to maintain a perfect aim.

For the first time in his life, someone has proven to better at a skill than he. It infuriates him to no end and so everyday, he comes to the Academy training grounds an hour before Tenten to practice. Then he quietly slips behind the shrubbery when he senses her approach.

Today is no different. He quickly retrieves his shuriken and dodges behind a bush just as the female comes into view. He watches her carefully, cataloging her every movement so as to imitate it when he's alone. He keeps a mental count of how many of her kunai hit dead center. She eventually has to stop because the number has become too large and there is no more room on the tiny bull's eye for another perfect throw. She plucks out the weapons one by one then resumes her position fifteen feet away.

He never says a thing to her and he's sure she isn't aware of his presence, but today something impels him to talk.

Just as she's about to take aim, he speaks:

"How do you do that?" Tenten stops mid-throw and whirls around, alarmed for having been caught in the Academy's training ground so early in the morning. She relaxes once she recognizes Neji's form stepping out from underneath the shadows of the trees. He is clad in his usual garb, a white shirt and dark shorts, not a strand of hair out of place. His lilac eyes are watching her intently. "Well?" he presses.

She blinks dumbly. "Do what?"

"Never miss." She turns her gaze back to the target board, then towards him, and lifts her shoulders in a shrug. "Practice I guess." The Hyuuga's eyes narrow, but he nods at her reply, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking a pebble with his shoe. Tenten gives him one last wary glance before reeling back to take aim.

A few minutes pass and it becomes apparent that Neji is content to stand and observe her train. Tenten doesn't really mind all that much and instead reaches for another kunai.

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. _

* * *

><p>"You're holding it too tight. You need to relax." The hair on the back of Neji's neck stands on end. He has been too preoccupied trying to hit the target that he has failed to notice the girl's approach.<p>

Her brown eyes do a quick scan of all the weapons littering the training grounds; some are lodged in the target boards, others are nestled in the grass, glinting in the early morning sun. She places her hands on her hips as her gaze comes to settle on him. After a moment, she smiles.

"Watch me." And watch he does; she tries to ignore the way her ears burn under his intense scrutiny and forces her mind to focus. Throwing kunai has become like second nature to her and she hits the bull's eye without thinking. "That's how you do it," she says, turning to him and motioning for him to give it a try.

He mimics her position to a T, but she can tell by the way his knuckles whiten that he's not going to hit the center. She moves behind him and hovers her arm over his, stretching to lace her fingers with his. "Relax," she whispers quietly, forcing his hand to slacken his grip. He does not resist when she pulls his arm back and leads him through the motions.

It's a perfect hit.

"Get it?"

Neji is not able to breathe properly, much less form a coherent response. He simply nods silently.

"Good. We should probably go inside before the other kids find us." This snaps him back to reality and he manages a "right". Together they collect the weapons. Neji holds the door open for her as they head inside the Academy to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Tenten says, flashing Neji a grin as she comes to stand beside him. It is now part of their normal routine to meet up at the training grounds before school. She inspects his work then nods in approval. "You're getting better."<p>

Neji smirks. "Do you feel threatened?"

Tenten scoffs. "Not a chance." And just to prove her point, she launches a kunai with a lazy flick of her wrist and smiles in satisfaction when she hears it imbed itself in the target board. She hadn't even been looking.

This effectively shuts him up.

* * *

><p>Iruka warily eyes the two twelve year olds throwing kunai in the training grounds. He holds back a laugh as Neji flashes a taunting smirk. It quickly disappears, however, when Tenten moves menacingly towards him, a kunai in each hand, poised to stab. The Hyuuga puts his hands up in defense and the two bicker before the female resumes her target practice. Iruka chuckles when he notices the faint pink blush marring the boy's features. He has been watching them for several days now while he drinks his morning tea and sets up the classroom.<p>

They are proving to be quite the formidable pair as they balance out each other's weaknesses (and personalities) quite nicely. He is sure that they will grow to be an outstanding shinobi team.

As for now, he concludes, as Tenten corrects Neji's posture and demonstrates her technique, they are just kids slowly learning from each other.

…**..**

**A/N: The ending was a little abrupt I think, but still fairly decent. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	29. Through the Seasons

**A/N: I love season themed stories. The first scene is autumn, the second is winter, the third is spring, and the fourth is summer. They aren't really related, they're more like drabbles. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji slowly inhales. His hands are resting on his knees and his eyes are closed. Right now, his world consists of nothing but the sounds and smells of the training grounds. It is autumn and the foliage has turned into a brilliant array of reds and oranges. Leaves litter the forest floor. It is his favorite season. He senses Tenten's approach, her chakra a bright spark in his field of perception. He catches a whiff of her shampoo as she comes closer and cracks open an eye just as she enters the clearing. _Exhale_.

She is holding something. It is somewhat diamond shaped, bright cherry red, with a reel of string attached to its end. _A new weapon? It doesn't seem very effective. Maybe it's a new kind of paper bomb. _

"Let's go kite flying!" Tenten exclaims, dropping _the thing_ in the grass and clapping her hands together, looking positively gleeful at the prospect. It all clicks for him now. _The thing_ is a stupid toy that some of the children in the Academy used to play with. Neji raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Kite flying."

"Absolutely not." Tenten pouts and places her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"Because it's a complete waste of time." Cue the eye roll. Tenten huffs and glares at the Hyuuga.

"But it's fun! Have you like not had a childhood or something?"

Neji glares mutely.

"Oh my God! You poor deprived boy! We have to go _right now_!"

An hour later, Neji is gazing up in wonderment at the red kite. Tenten stands at his side and flashes him a grin when he looks at her.

"Told you so."

* * *

><p>Cold, so <em>freaking <em>cold: the only words on Tenten's mind as she hurriedly follows Neji through the dense, snow-laden forest. She grasps her cloak, drawing it tighter around herself, teeth chattering as a gust of icy wind blows against her face. She tries to concentrate on the noise of their crunching feet as they step over fallen branches and pine needles, but it is to no avail. "We'll be there soon," Neji speaks quietly, glancing at her over his shoulder as he deactivates his Byakugan. His partner manages a small nod, wiping her dripping nose on the back of her hand and drawing her shirt up to her chin. They have been sent on a two-day mission in the Land of Snow, and finally, after a week of travel, they are approaching their destination: the small village of Seppen located on a treacherous mountainside.

Sure enough, the entire village lies at stretch before them as they climb a ridge. Neji pauses, giving the town a quick scan. Tenten impatiently shifts her weight from one foot to another. "Be alert. Some of the men look like trouble." Tenten nods, slipping a kunai out of her weapons pouch. The smooth steel feels like ice against her fingertips and she shivers. Her muscles are aching from being so tensed up, her head is pounding from lack of sleep, and the change in altitude is just _wonderful_ for her breathing.

Neji's lilac eyes come to rest on her once more and he twists his lips into what she takes as a disapproving frown. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then thinks better of it and turns away. "Let's go."

The mission, it turns out, is much easier than expected. The "rogue shinobi" were actually no more than a ragtag group of soldiers whose skills matched those of a second year Academy student. Their reputation was purely based on their gangly appearances. Tenten isn't complaining, however, because they are being paid a decent amount for all their troubles. After they have disposed of the threat, they head towards the local inn. Not a second after Neji is finished unlocking the door to their room, Tenten ducks under his arm and dives onto the bed, curling up under the warm woolen covers. Neji's eyes flash in amusement.

He is soon to follow her lead, but he takes care to neatly fold his clothes before joining her. Tenten molds her body against his and when they awake in the morning, their limbs are tangled together and Neji's head has ended up on her pillow. Tenten remains still, watching the Hyuuga breathe. Sunlight's fingers have tangled themselves in his hair, making it appear a shade lighter than his usual black coffee brown. She stretches contently and rolls onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

Neji awakes only a few minutes after she and successfully herds her out of bed. "What's the rush?" she whines, still groggy from sleep.

"We're going shopping," he explains calmly, momentarily activating his Byakugan to scan the area. When he's finished, he turns to look at her.

"Shopping? You? Me? _Shopping_?"

"You can't wear that pathetic excuse for a cloak on missions like these. It hampers your performance. We're going to buy you a proper coat."

Tenten looks incredulous, but Neji is completely serious. Sighing, she grabs her toiletries and closes the bathroom door.

An hour later after the two have finished breakfast, she lets Neji lead her to a clothing store. He makes her put on a jacket then stand outside for five minutes, then judges her state when she comes back in. Tenten can't breathe out of her nose by the time they're finished. "I think this is the one," the Hyuuga tells her, inspecting the fit.

"Good. Can we go home now?"

"No, we need to buy you a hat and gloves."

"No hat. Just gloves." Neji gives her a reprimanding glance, but when he sees the beginnings of a stubborn glare in her features, he agrees.

They are finished shopping by the afternoon and Tenten grudgingly admits that yes, Neji had been right and yes, she was much better off with her new coat. As they trudge back through the same damn snowy forest towards home, she can't help but smile at his concern. Neji can be sweet when he wants to be.

She also can't help laughing as she catches Neji shiver.

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you do that?" Tenten asks frustration mounting as she accidentally kills another flower. She squints through her sweat at the Hyuuga squatting beside her and watches as he pulls a flower with dirt and all from the plastic container and plants it in the ground.<p>

"Do what?" he grunts, wiping his forehead. It is way too hot today.

"Plant the plant!" she exclaims exasperatedly. Neji smirks at her.

"You can kill someone in under ten seconds yet you can't do gardening work?"

"Killing someone is a lot easier!"

Neji rolls his eyes at this statement, but can't help secretly agree.

"Then I'll depot the flowers and you plant them," he says, rising so as to stretch his legs. She twists her lips into a frown. They both are jonin. She doesn't understand why Tsunade didn't assign this "mission" to a genin team.

"Fine," she huffs and stands as well, rubbing her sore neck. She had slept funny the previous night. Neji watches her and after a moment, reaches out to massage her shoulders. Tenten stills and relaxes underneath his fingertips.

Suddenly this mission doesn't seem so bad. That is until Neji stops and turns his back to her. Her eyes widen then narrow into slits when she realizes that he wants her to return the favor. She resists the urge to kick him where it hurts.

"Asshole," she mutters underneath her breath.

* * *

><p>"Tenten, where is your shirt?"<p>

The female cracks open an eye to gaze up at her teammate. She is sprawled out on the dying the grass of the training grounds, too bogged down by the summer heat to train. "I'm wearing it," she replies.

"That is _not_ a shirt."

Tenten's brows furrow in confusion and she sits up to inspect her attire. She is wearing a pink crop top and black shorts. Finding everything in order she asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Half of your stomach is exposed. How can you possibly call that a shirt?"

Tenten huffs. "Neji it's not my fault you are completely clueless when it comes to female fashion. This is a shirt."

Neji glares at her. "I don't like it."

"Excuse me?"

" I don't like your 'shirt'."

"Well I don't like yours either."

"I'm not wearing one."

Silence. How could she miss that? She tries her best to fight the burning sensation in her ears. Neji is smirking triumphantly. He tosses her his shirt. "Put that on. Then we can train."

"Why? You don't like what you see?" It is Neji's turn to blush. Tenten laughs and pulls him down onto the grass. Neji gives her a stern glare, but does not resist when she curls up against his side.

He is more than willing to get used to this.

…**..**

**A/N: Yeah I'm not exactly sure where their relationship stands in these snippets. I'll leave that up to you to decide. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	30. The Elevator Chronicles

**A/N: When I told you I loved season themed stories, I wasn't kidding. Besides this one, I think have one more season piece in the works. Bear with me as I go through this phase. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

It is August when she first meets him. Tenten is fidgeting with her skirt as she rides the elevator up to the nineteenth floor. It is her first day as a secretary in the Hyuuga Corp. and she has been instructed to act and dress professionally. She has been told that her first day will consist mostly of learning how to work the ropes and running down the street to grab coffee orders. It seems manageable, but Tenten has the tendency of making things harder than they have to be.

She cannot stop staring when he enters the elevator on the tenth floor. Neji is tall and handsome with his mane of dark hair, structured jaw, and broad shoulders. The scent of his cologne fills the air. She watches as his lilac eyes flash in annoyance as he takes a glance at his wristwatch. "Running late?"

She regrets opening her mouth and is just about to apologize when he fixes his gaze on her. "Unfortunately yes (his eyes narrow). I take it you are the new secretary." Tenten nods mutely, afraid of saying anything that might get her fired.

"Your name?"

"Tenten."

"Neji. I have heard you will be working with Lee. He is in charge of keeping all legal paperwork in order."

"O-okay." He exits on the thirteenth floor, sparing her a nod before the doors close. Tenten slowly exhales, ears burning red.

* * *

><p>In September they move from nods to small talk.<p>

"How have you been adjusting to your work?" Neji asks, taking a sip of his coffee. Tenten smoothens her skirt and smiles.

"I've been doing fine, thank you. How have you been?"

"Busy," he tells her, running a hand through his hair. "I'm getting engaged." Something inside Tenten coils and burns at the news.

"Congratulations!" She forces a smile. Neji is alarmingly proficient at reading people, but Tenten is a better actress.

With a "thank you" he exits the elevator. Tenten's brows furrow as she stares after him. This is not like her.

* * *

><p>"I have something for you!" Tenten exclaims as soon as Neji steps into the elevator. She pulls out a bag of fun size Butterfingers and presents them to him with a "Happy Halloween!"<p>

The male wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "I don't like sweets." It's October and Tenten is no longer afraid of the man (especially not after everything Lee has told her) and she has shaken off the news of his engagement.

"Lee told me they're your favorite." She shakes the bag, tempting him. He smirks and lets out a deep chuckle.

"Tell Lee that he and I will be having a talk." With that he takes the bag and rips it open in one graceful movement. He hands her a couple and stuffs the rest in his briefcase. Bidding her a nice day, he takes his leave.

Tenten grins.

* * *

><p>It is November when they talk about the Hyuuga's engagement again. Tenten feels old wounds reopen.<p>

"Any plans for Thanksgiving?" Tenten asks, surprising him with a cup of his favorite roast of coffee. He takes a sip before answering.

"Dinner with my fiancé's family." Neji's lips twist at the idea.

"You don't seem very excited."

"My fiancé isn't exactly the type of person I envisioned myself marrying. But the marriage is arranged and at this point, nothing can be done to change it." The Hyuuga shrugs it off, but Tenten can see no light in his eyes.

"And you? Do you have any plans?"

"Actually, Lee invited me over to his place for dinner and a movie marathon." Neji's eyes flash with a foreign emotion, but he nods.

Tenten wonders whether she should have kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>In December, on the last day before the company closes for a brief winter break, Neji surprises Tenten with a gift. It is a simple necklace with a small gold heart pendant. Her eyes sparkle when she sees it and she proceeds to surprise <em>him<em> with a hug. His back hits the wall of the car and he stiffens.

"How did you know I wanted it?" she asks, pulling away. Neji is too intoxicated by her scent and blinks blankly for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Lee told me," he finally responds. "He said you pointed it out to him when you went Christmas shopping together." The Hyuuga's tone is almost accusing and there is that foreign emotion flashing across his face again. Neji leaves the elevator so quickly she doesn't even have time to voice a proper thank you.

* * *

><p>In January, Tenten is surprised when she finds all her things packed up in two boxes on her desk. Lying next to them is a note from Neji, telling her to report to his office immediately. In the elevator she marvels at his handwriting and runs a thumb across the paper. She decides she likes the way he writes her name.<p>

She doesn't have to go down to his office for he greets her at the next stop of the car. Adrenaline pounds through her veins at the sight of him. She thinks she's going to be fired, but he tells her otherwise.

"I reviewed your performance notes and have decided that you shall be working in my office as my secretary from now on. I hope you don't have any objections." Tenten shakes her head and follows him mutely out of the elevator.

She knows this change has nothing to do with her performance and everything to do with Lee.

* * *

><p>In February, he surprises her with roses on her desk. Something inside of her is telling her that this is wrong, that she shouldn't be entangling herself with an engaged man. That said man shouldn't be leading her on in the first place.<p>

She confronts Neji about it in the elevator. His brows furrow as she finishes her rant. "Tenten," he says, with barely concealed anger," Did you even check the note on the flowers?"

The female blinks dumbly.

"How dare you accuse me of infidelity? They weren't from me. Those bloody roses were from Lee," he growls. Tenten's eyes are as wide as saucers and she is stunned speechless.

Neji gives her a cold glare and leaves her and her face full of tears alone in the car.

* * *

><p>In March, Tenten decides to quit, but Lee beats her to it. Neji is furious with both of them. He lets Lee go, but he adamantly refuses to accept Tenten's resignation. The female storms to the elevator in tears. Neji is too late to follow. The doors of the car have already closed.<p>

* * *

><p>In April, Tenten is moved back down to the legal department. The rides in the elevator are awkward as neither she nor Neji look or speak to one another, at least not directly. Tenten is acutely aware of the Hyuuga's fleeting glances in her direction and the male in return knows she is watching him out of the corner of her eye.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me go- mmph!" Tenten is roughly shoved against the wall of the car, Neji's lips on hers. She feels him press a piece of paper into her hand as he leaves a trail of hot searing kisses along her jaw.<p>

"This is the address for my wedding," he explains hurriedly, his eyelashes tickling her skin. "Crash it."

Tenten freezes. She remembers now what month it is: May. He had told her a long time ago that his fiancé wanted to be married in May. "What?" she hisses.

"I don't want to marry her. I want to be with you. Crash my wedding."

Tenten grabs his face and looks him in the eyes. They are completely glossed over. "Are you crazy? What if your fiancé calls the police?"

"In that case, keep this with you. This is a formal invitation. They can't arrest you if you were supposed to be there."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Please."

Tenten hesitates. Her heartbeats are loud to her ears and there is so much adrenaline pumping through her system. The look on Neji's face, the look of sheer desperation, is so riveting she can't turn away. "O-okay."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It is June when they go on their first official date. Neji's uncle is furious with him, but lets the matter slide when he hears his ex-fiancé's family business is going under. The merger that would have occurred after their marriage had been a disaster avoided.<p>

Neji asks her out in the elevator of course and informs her that Lee has been rehired as the head of the legal department. She smiles. She will be remaining under Lee for now. Neji doesn't seem to mind this and she thinks it's because the two men have patched things up. In truth it's because Lee has a new girlfriend.

* * *

><p>In July they share popsicles in the elevator. Neji likes the orange ones and she likes the cherry. When it drips on her shirt, the Hyuuga snorts, but removes his coat and wraps it around her shoulders so as to cover the stain. She pecks him on the lips before he exits.<p>

* * *

><p>In August, when the world outside them begins to change, they remain the same, untouched by the tumultuous events of the previous year. They have gotten here, and that is all that matters.<p>

…

**A/N: This was supposed to be all fluff and not so soap opera like, but I am quite satisfied with the way it turned out. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**~M.I. **


	31. Scars

**A/N: Okay so I was wondering if you'd all like me to do a Q & A post on my LJ every month. You can ask questions about me, about my stories, etc. There are some personal questions that are off limits like name, etc, but you really can ask just about anything. If you have a minute, please vote on my profile page. Thank you! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Neji has many scars, Tenten observes, watching as the male scans around the corner with his Byakugan. Some scars, the bigger ones, are from battles well fought. But the smaller ones, the ones only she and he know are there, the ones she herself has left on him, are her favorites. They are like stories, secrets, in a language only the two of them can understand.

There is one across the thumb of his right hand. Neji had been trying (and failing) to teach her how to cook. She had spent the remainder of the evening sewing his skin back together, bearing the weight of his steady glare. Though the Hyuuga had been angry then, she has caught him on more than one occasion pausing in the middle of writing a mission report (he is right handed) with an amused twinkle in his eye as he traces the scar. Nevertheless, whenever he comes to her apartment now, they order takeout.

He has a scar on his left hand too, this one slicing across his palm. It had resulted from a simple training accident, an accident that paved the way for Tenten's first victory against the prodigy (he had left his jaw hanging open in surprise a little too long for him to block a solid punch in the face). It was the first scar she had ever given him and the sight of it fills her with pride.

There is a small scar on his bottom lip from the first time he kissed her. He had come at her so suddenly that she had squeaked in surprise and bit him. Every time he smiles, her gaze always comes to rest on that one spot. That is, until he leans down and presses his lips to her, effectively erasing all coherent thought.

There are scars on his feet from the first time she ever walked in heels. She doesn't quite remember how she convinced him to help her practice (though she does remember lots of kisses), but in the end, Neji's feet were wrapped in bandages for a week. Both mutually agreed it had all been worth it, however, or so Tenten assumes, for the look on the Hyuuga's face when he saw her in her festival outfit had said it all.

The most recent scar she has given him is on the back of his neck. She had literally clawed and dug her nails into his skin as she gripped him tightly, tears building in her eyes, half-broken, half-dead from her first ANBU mission. The thin hospital gown clung to her small frame (the Hyuuga could tell she hadn't been eating well) and her complexion was a sickening shade of gray. She had never seemed so fragile. Still, Neji held her tightly, and if looks could kill, the nurse who came to tell him visiting hours were over would be pushing up daisies.

"Shit." The Hyuuga's voice jolts Tenten's mind back to the present and she tightens her slackening grip on her kunai. She can feel Neji's body tense against hers, feel her own back stiffen against the brick wall, her senses straining to pick up enemy chakra. Her partner's brows are knit together in frustration, a severe frown present on his lips.

Neji's eyes turn towards hers, momentarily flickering to her jaw, where he left a fresh scar only a few days ago. He deactivates his Byakugan with a sigh and massages his temples. "They have left my range. We'll search in the morning."

Tenten nods, but doesn't let him move when he tries to step back. She runs a knuckle along the scar on his lip and standing on her tiptoes, her fingers knotting in his hair, she reaches to give him a quick peck. Neji presses his forehead to hers, frown gone and eyes flashing in amusement. His hands are burning hot on her hips. He slowly trails butterfly kisses along her jaw, along the new scar, and she smiles.

His favorite scars are the ones that mark her as his.

…**..**

**A/N: A little choppy, but okay overall. I'm sick right now and my brain is refusing to function properly. Also, please vote on my profile page! **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


	32. Evolution of Flight

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! What has it been, like five months? I'm sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to update again later this week. Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me through my absence. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

Tenten has never been so afraid. She is panicking, arms flailing, lungs burning because she keeps forgetting to breathe. Her eyes widen when she feels her body tip and spin and suddenly, she is hurtling headfirst towards the ground. She bites her lip, preparing for the inevitable impact, praying to Kami above she'll still retain at least half her brain cells after this. It had been a stupid decision she thinks, to come out here alone without anyone around in order to practice her new jutsu. But she also knows it's safer for everyone else too, because she has yet to find a way to properly control her rain of steel death.

Her body spins and twists again and now she is parallel to the ground. Good, she thinks, at least she'll land flat on her back. She closes her eyes, clearing away thoughts of possible paralysis and brain damage and trying not to flail like a fish out of water lest her body tips forward again.

Then comes the sensation of being snatched from the air, like a feather plucked from the wind. An arm wraps around her torso while the other slides behind her knees. She is pulled tightly against a chest and holds her breath until she feels that her savior has landed on solid ground. Her eyes snap open to meet lilac orbs. _Neji. _She almost screams in surprise at the sight of him, but hurriedly clamps a hand over her mouth.

"It's our day off," he reminds her, setting her down carefully.

"I know," she replies after her lungs start to function again, and she tries to steady her legs while she explains, "I wanted to work on my jutsu." Tenten feels face heat up, slightly embarrassed that she needs saving from her own stupidity. She and the Hyuuga genius have never spoken much, and Tenten earnestly wishes to make a good impression on the arrogant boy, but all hopes are effectively dashed when Neji's eyes flash with a foreign emotion and his face contorts into a strange look (she learns a few weeks later, when he asks her to train with him, that the look had meant he was slightly impressed).

"I see. I have been working as well." He nods his head in what she assumes is the direction of wherever he had been training. She squints and sees small wisps of smoke curling in the wind. She can faintly trace the outline of a small crater. She doesn't know what to make of it, but she has a hunch it is probably some type of Hyuuga technique. Neji doesn't say another word as he turns to take his leave, but Tenten freezes him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Neji is still for a moment, muscles visibly contracting underneath his shirt, a sign that he has acknowledged her gratitude, before he shrugs her hand off his shoulder and stuff his hands in his pockets. He merely nods again, still not facing her, and walks off. Tenten watches him go, silently debating whether or not she should risk further humiliation and attempt her jutsu again. In the end, she decides she might as well because after all, if she does perfect it, Neji will be nearby to see.

* * *

><p>Tenten breathes deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. She squeezes her eyes shut as she exhales, feeling jolts of pain shoot through her body. She spreads her arms and legs out on the grass, stretching to hopefully loosen her sore muscles. <em>Inhale. <em>

It has been two weeks since Neji had caught her, and she has done it, completed her jutsu (well, somewhat: she still needs to work on her landing) and despite how much everything hurts right now, a small smile of satisfaction ghosts her lips. She hears Neji's footsteps approach her and she opens her eyes when she feels his shadow splay across her form. He is smirking arrogantly and his eyes are lit with barely concealed mirth.

"Congrats on falling about (he pauses to gauge the distance against the treetops) three stories."

She grins and lets out a laugh. "I didn't fall, _genius_, I flew."

Neji frowns and tells her sternly that humans can't fly, but she shakes her head, still smiling.

"You'll learn."

* * *

><p>The second time Neji catches her, it is mid-battle. Tenten doesn't have time to turn red as a tomato or thank him because there are two very scary men haphazardly swinging axes at her. She backs away as the Hyuuga steps in front of her, sliding into a familiar stance (familiar because they have already started training together), and disappears in a whirl of blue spinning chakra.<p>

Tenten takes this time to steal into the shadows of the trees and open another scroll. She bites her thumb and smears her blood over the black ink seal. Then she leaps and she feels her core contract to steady her. She launches one weapon after another in one seemingly endless fluid motion. She hits the ground hard, but she is still standing and her knees tremble a bit from the blunt shock of impact. She has the luck of seeing Neji's eyes momentarily widen in disbelief.

When the battle is over, Gai-sensei puts a hand on her head as he congratulates their team on successfully completing their first real mission.

An hour later, Tenten finds herself stuffed in a booth, her shoulder pressed against Neji's as their sensei orders a meal fit enough to feed half the population of Konoha. While Lee and Gai exalt their success and avidly reenact battle scenes with flailing limbs, Neji turns to her. He is thoroughly annoyed at being dragged to eat dinner with them and has been silently sulking ever since they arrived at the restaurant. Tenten expects him to complain to her, but instead, he surprises her with a quiet "congratulations".

"For what?"

"For finally landing on your feet."

* * *

><p>Within the next year, Tenten becomes alarmingly proficient at landing on her feet and as Neji feels primal stirrings in his heart at the sight of her, he begrudgingly admits to himself that part of him had enjoyed catching her and watching her blush.<p>

* * *

><p>When they are seventeen, Tenten tells him she thinks he looks beautiful when he performs the Kaiten.<p>

"What does it feel like?" she asks. Neji is at a loss for words. The feeling of spinning so fast that the world becomes a blur, but yet at the same time being so acutely aware of the presence of the people he is protecting (so acutely aware of her presence in particular)-that feeling is indescribable.

Instead he takes a step forward and pulls her in with trembling hands. Tenten is stiff at first, but then she rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist.

"It feels like this," he tells her, arms tightening around her form as he breathes her in.

* * *

><p>"What does it feel like?" he asks her, later that same year, when the two of them are sitting contently under the warm afternoon sun.<p>

"What?"

"Flying. What does it feel like?"

She turns to him and Neji's heart constricts with yearning at the sight of her brown eyes and the way her sweaty bands are plastered to her face. There are no words to describe the sensation of flight so instead, she flashes him a mischievous grin.

"It feels like _this_," she whispers as she presses her lips to his.

…**..**

**A/N: I am quite satisfied with how this turned out. I hope it somewhat makes up for my not posting anything in nearly half a year. I am so sorry! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	33. The College Chronicles

**A/N: Hi guys! I started this piece last summer and have been slowly working on it. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

Neji saw her first. It was the loud screech of tires sliding on pavement that brought him out of his half-dazed stupor (the heat was _killing_ him) and caused him to twist in his seat to locate the source of commotion. She was dressed in a cheery yellow skirt and a black off-shoulder top, complimented by her large sunglasses and brown purse (This Neji eyed wearily and tried to gauge just how large of a gun she could fit in what he decided was not a purse, but a _sack_.) She let out on expletive as she dodged a truck and quickened her pace, her flip-flops sounding loudly with every step.

It was she who had invited him out on this _unbearably_ hot Sunday afternoon, excitedly describing the restaurant in which he was currently seated as a "hipster vegetarian sandwich place". Neji was _not_ hipster, nor was he vegetarian for that matter, but he _was_ interested in the girl he was currently waving down.

They had met about a month before the start of college out of chance really. He was just exiting his new apartment while she was trying to open the door to hers. He could still picture her, a book open in one hand, at least ten grocery bags adorning her arms, all while she tried to jam her key in the lock. Neji was not a very social person in high school, and he still wasn't too anxious about making friends, but leaving her there to struggle bothered him. So with a "here, I'll hold this" he coaxed her book and groceries out of her hands, standing patiently while she opened the door.

"Thanks!" She grinned up at him, taking her things from his arms in one graceful movement. "I'm Tenten," she said, somehow freeing a hand to shake his.

Tenten, he learned, was the most nerdy dork he had ever met, even more so than he. After he became accustomed to her rants on weapons and those weird articles she forwarded to him about parasites and diseases and a whole bunch of other gross stuff he didn't care for, she turned out to be quite pleasant. And she was really good at making hot chocolate. It became a routine of sorts after a while: he would cook (He had tried to teach her once, but that had resulted in a trip to the ER and a few scars. She was a little _too_ good at chopping it seemed) and she would make hot chocolate. Just like that, they had become inseparable.

"Hi!" Her light feminine voice snapped him out of his reminiscence. She dropped her bag into an unceremonious heap on the sidewalk (it made a metallic clink as it hit the ground, immediately putting the Hyuuga on edge) and plopped down in the chair across for him. When she noticed his concerned look, she waved it off with a breezy, "I almost get run over a lot. It's cool." This definitely garnered an eyebrow raise from Neji, but he shook his head. "Not that. _What's_ in your bag?"

"Oh!" she said just as nonchalantly, "Those are my daggers. I just got them sharpened." There was that gleam in her eyes again and Neji prepared himself for another long rant, propping his head on one hand, half listening, half trying to decide what to eat.

"Do you know the history of the dagger? It was developed…"

* * *

><p>"Neji, I don't get it," Tenten whined for the nth time, shoving her calculus book away from her and putting her head down on the table.<p>

"Tenten shut up or we'll get kicked out," Neji warned. The two were seated in the library, studying for finals. For two hours, Tenten had done nothing but complain to him about how much math "sucked ass". "Study something else," he told her, flipping through his notes.

"But this is the only thing I _have_ to study for," she said. This was no lie. Tenten was exceptionally gifted in all areas that did not involve numbers. "Can you explain it to me again?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he moved to sit in the chair next to her. He nearly elbowed her out of reflex when she suddenly laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm, her cool breath tickling his skin, a tingling feeling crawling along the length of his spine. By now he had admitted to himself that he may find Tenten just a _wee_ bit attractive, but he was definitely not ready to tell her that.

So instead, he prayed to kami above that his raging hormones would not ruin this experience and schooled his features into a mask of calmness. Tenten curled up in her chair and leaned her full body against him, brows furrowed in concentration as she listened. For a while, things seemed to be going well.

That is until the librarian caught site of the handle of a revolver in Tenten's backpack and promptly called security.

* * *

><p>Neji snorted in amusement, crossing his arms and smirking down at the female sprawled out on the ice before him. "Shut up, Hyuuga," she hissed at him, trying to appear as menacing and dignified as possible.<p>

The two had agreed to meet in New York during their last days of winter vacation, each acknowledging that two weeks with their respective families was more than enough to last them till summer.

"So are you going to stop being an idiot and let me teach you how to skate, or do you need to break an ankle first?" Neji asked, uncrossing his arms, his breath curling in the chilly evening air. Tenten glared stubbornly, but her shoulders sagged in defeat.

Once she finally picked herself off the ground, Neji hesitated for a moment, then shyly entangled his fingers with hers as he shot her a yearning glance (one that she did not see), and tugged her along, gliding gracefully across the ice rink.

Tenten was, in his opinion, breathtakingly gorgeous. Their brief two weeks apart had made him realize just how big his _wee_ crush on her had gotten. As he watched her struggle out of the corner of his eye and then felt himself being sharply tugged downwards as she fell again, he felt laughter bubble in his throat.

"Neji you ass! Take me to the hospital! I'm dying!"

"Shut up. It's not my fault your stupidity is lethal."

Even though he was sure that she had actually broken an ankle this time and he would have to spend the night curled up in a stiff chair in the emergency room, as he glanced down at the girl now cradled in his arms, he was happy.

* * *

><p>"Umm… Neji, what's going on?" The Hyuuga fought the urge to bolt and instead kept his feet firmly planted on the sidewalk, telling himself to breathe. This time it was he who had asked Tenten to meet him in front of the "hipster vegetarian sandwich place" after classes. She thought it was just for fun, seeing as it was Valentine's Day and the two didn't really have anyone special to spend it with, but to Neji, this was the most terrifying thing he had ever done.<p>

He was dressed in a suit and tie clutching a bright red bouquet of roses, blushing furiously. The speech he had meticulously prepared the night before died on his lips at the sight of her. _This was such a bad idea. Why the hell did I decide to do this? Oh god, she's looking at me funny. I think I'm going to throw up. _

"You okay? You're making the 'oh shit I gotta pee' face."

_I want to cry. I want to cry. _

"So… are you going to ask me out or what?"

Neji blinked completely dumbfounded.

"Uh…" She didn't let him finish.

"Of course I'll be your valentine!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now do you want to order Chinese or pizza? And do you prefer chick flicks or horror movies?" Tenten continued to ramble, grabbing his hand and leading him back to her apartment.

Neji threaded his fingers through hers silently, deciding the next time he fell for a girl, she'd be less of a nerd and she wouldn't like hipster vegetarian sandwiches and she most certainly would not be a telepath.

But then again, there may not be a next time.

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	34. In Heat

**A/N: This a rewrite of a really old story I had sitting in my folder. Also, I recently celebrated my three-year anniversary on FF! Thank you guys so much for being so amazing and supportive! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

Tenten can feel the heat getting to her. Twice she has nearly chopped off her own thumb in place of a tomato. The cutting board doubles and shifts in front of her, and fingers trembling, she drops the knife. Closing her eyes to still her swimming vision, she removes her glove to wipe the perspiration building on her forehead. The straps of her apron are tugging uncomfortably at her neck, the fabric thick and itchy. She curses at her stupid chef jacket, long-sleeved top, and full-length pants; for once in her life, she wouldn't mind wearing the waitress skirt.

"Tenten? Did you finish chopping the tomatoes?" a male voice calls from behind her. A moment later Neji enters the kitchen with a crate of fresh zucchini. His clothes are a mess and his hair is disheveled. He is watching her with a somewhat tired expression that speaks of immense irritation -Lee is testing his patience again. Tenten, not in the mood for another one of his rants, nods quickly. His expression lightens in severity at her answer, but his forehead is still creased in agitation.

"Huge crowd tonight," Tenten comments, taking the crate from his hands. Neji nods, rubbing his temples.

"Lee is not helping matters. He has already mixed up two orders!" Tenten grunts noncommittally as she rinses off her chopping board, not really wanting to encourage the oncoming rant. She, Neji, and Lee had opened the small Japanese restaurant in Chicago about two years ago. They had gotten decent business, but after a recent favorable review by a top critic, the amount of patrons they receive nightly has nearly doubled. Tenten enjoys working with the two, but sometimes, especially on nights like these, she cannot stand their bickering. Another lurch jolts her out of her reverie and she clutches the counter to keep from falling. She can feel Neji's narrowed eyes on her back.

"Are you alright?" he asks, setting down the list of orders and striding across the kitchen to reach her side. She nods stiffly as dark spots dance across her vision and she feels her knees buckle beneath her. Neji's strong arms are around her waist in an instant and he helps her into a chair. He presses the back of his hand to her forehead, frowning when he feels her skin burn. "You feel really warm. Take a break. I have a short-sleeved shirt in my bag that you can wear for now," he tells her as he begins to unbutton her jacket. Tenten silently thinks Neji can be really sweet when he wants to be, but she refrains from telling him so lest she pukes all over him the second she opens her mouth.

She also decides she likes the idea of him undressing her.

Tenten's eyes widen at the thought. _Oh my._ She nods dumbly when Neji says he'll be right back and closes her eyes when she feels sweat roll down the side of her face. _Oh yeah. That's attractive._

Though she has admitted aloud that she is in love with Neji only once in her life, and that to the walls of her apartment when she was drunk as hell all alone, the undeniable fact is always nagging her in the back of her mind. She reminds herself that Neji is an asshole, that he is moody and callous, and that he probably has some childish vendetta against Lee, but it is to no avail. She knows he isn't good for her, but she wants him anyway.

"Tenten! Pay attention!" Neji is squatting in front of her again pressing the extra shirt into her hands. She stares at it as if he has just handed her a grenade. His frown deepens as he watches her. Lilac eyes drift to the clock and with a huff, he grasps the hem of her shirt and begins to lift.

_Smack his hand. Make him stop. Oh my god. _

Neji's fingers ghost along her sides as he pushes her shirt up and over her head. His complexion seems to redden for a moment and he looks away. "Here. I hope you are capable of doing the rest."

_Doing the rest? Like taking everything off and jumping you right now. Sure._ Tenten smacks herself on the inside. She takes the shirt and is about to slip it over her head when Lee bursts through the kitchen door.

"Neji! One of our customers seems to be having an allergic reaction and-" Lee widens at the sight before him. Tenten all sweaty in her bra then Neji's flushed face and haggard appearance. A flicker of understanding flashes across his features. He bows quickly in apology. "I am sorry to interrupt your youthful lovemaking!"

"Lee! We were not!"

"Lee you idiot!" But Lee is already gone.

Neji sends Tenten an incredibly annoyed look as he stands. "Next time you're about to pass out, I will gladly leave you on the floor. And can you please put your shirt on!"

"Why? You seem to be enjoying the view." _Oh my god. Shut up! What is wrong with you?_

Neji's face is red enough to rival the tomatoes she had chopped earlier. He mutters something unintelligible. Then a bloodcurdling scream erupts from the dining area. The Hyuuga's eyes lock with hers, and an ominous feeling creeps up their spines.

"What was Lee saying about an allergic reaction?"

…**..**

**A/N: Yeah that escalated rather quickly. XD I'm sorry for any OOCness on Tenten's part. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	35. The Drama of Love-life Decisions

**I haven't written something this long in awhile. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"So…how's your wife?" Tenten shifts awkwardly in her seat, fingers tapping out a rhythm against her mug of coffee. She watches her male companion closely, eyes sweeping over his form to gauge his level of discomfort. She presses her tongue to her cheek when she sets her sights on his face again, taking note that his mask of patient perfection has not slipped.

Neji raises an eyebrow as he takes a sip of his tea (a sign he has acknowledged her question and is in the process of determining whether or not to answer). After setting his cup on the table and clearing his throat, he says, "Sakura's doing fine. Lee is well I presume?"

Tenten rolls her eyes, smoothing her cheerful yellow skirt (a stark contradiction to her mood) and graces him with a forced smile. "We aren't _married_, Neji. We just share a flat. Rent is high today, especially if you want a view of the waterfront."

"Of course. How's Nara? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's currently on a second honeymoon. You know what Temari's like. Just nags and nags until she gets what she wants," the female replies, waving her hand in a breezy gesture.

"I knew another woman like that," Neji murmurs quietly.

And it becomes awkward again.

"And now you sleep beside her every night," Tenten mutters under her breath (though she knows he is talking about her), lowering her head and stirring her coffee for the nth time.

"Our marriage was arranged and you know that," the Hyuuga reminds her, though his tone becomes somewhat gentler.

Tenten sighs. It always begins like this. She and Neji had been introduced to each other during their first year of college courtesy of their friend Lee. They had bonded over their love for martial arts and he had been impressed by her knowledge of weaponry. Things had been going well until Christmas break during their senior year. Neji's uncle informed him that he was to be wed to Haruno Sakura, the daughter of a powerful business mogul, after his graduation. Tenten had been angry, so angry that he hadn't fought to stay with her, that she refused to speak to him for the remainder of the year and it was only on graduation day did she break the silence with a quick "congratulations" and a strained smile. Over time the boiling rage she feels at the sight of him has simmered down into bitter resentment. They are still in love, that much is clear to the both of them. However, Neji is too much of a coward to disobey his clan's wishes and she is too tired, has spent too much energy mulling over what might've been, that the fight within her has died.

It was Neji who began instigating these monthly coffee meetings and though Tenten had adamantly refused at first, her heart won in the end and she hates herself for being so weak.

"You should come over for dinner sometime," Neji continues softly, breaking her train of thought. His hand twitches around his mug and for a moment it seems as if he wants to reach out to her, but then his grip tightens and Tenten knows the desire has been effectively squashed.

"Maybe," she tells him, and they both know it means never. Neji's lips twist into a frown.

"Perhaps we could meet up for dinner somewhere, just the two of us," he presses (pleads). The way Tenten's eyes darken at his suggestion makes his tea churn uncomfortably in his stomach. But he has made the mistake of letting her go one too many times and come hell or high water, he is not going to let her slip away again.

"Neji, you're married-"

"And that means we still can't be friends?" he interrupts her, a determined look flashing across his features. He is Neji Hyuuga, he always gets what he wants.

Tenten takes slow measured breaths, feeling a spike of adrenaline in her system as her temper rises. She grabs her purse and stands quickly. Neji is on his feet as well, towering over her. Her hands ball into fists and her lips press into a thin white line.

"One day, Neji, you'll have to choose between me and Sakura. And when you do that and finally get all your _shit _together, give me a call."

Neji is left with a budding headache, a pained heart, and the bill.

* * *

><p>Neji has never really <em>seriously<em> considered the prospect of running away until right now. Seated at an old diner, between his briefcase and a window, watching rain collect on the windowpane, the idea has never seemed so tempting. He taps a finger against his coffee mug, eyes narrowed in thought.

Tenten is right, though he hates to admit it. Unfortunately, she and his family will never be able to peacefully coexist in his life. His uncle does not have anything personal against the brunette, it is just that Neji's union with Sakura would be more beneficial for the Hyuuga empire while marrying Tenten would seem to have no effect at all. And since Neji has been training to become head of the Hyuuga Corporation, a useless marriage (no matter how happy it would make him) will not do.

Neji sighs and rubs his aching temples. His paperwork has long been forgotten, pushed under a plate where the remnants of his dinner remain (Sakura is taking a girls' night out). The turkey sandwich has left a strange taste in his mouth and his coffee has gone cold. He lifts his head hoping to catch the attention of the waiter, but instead, his eyes land on Tenten.

She is sitting with Lee, animatedly talking away, flashing a smile he hasn't seen since their college days. She used to smile like that for him, now it seems as if she has an endless reserve of frowns waiting to be unleashed at the mere mention of his name. Neji's fists clench as he watches her. He and Lee are still good friends, but the subject of the Hyuuga's failed romance with the brunette female is a taboo topic. It does not pain him too much to see the two of them together, but when another man approaches the table and proceeds to take the unoccupied chair next to Tenten, and then has the nerve to put his arm around her, Neji is up and striding across the room before he has taken time to consider the consequences. Tenten is no longer his, but there is something animalistic inside of him that is hell bent on making sure she isn't anyone else's either.

Lee sees him coming and grins, about to shout for him to join them when he notices the storm brewing in his features. The invitation subsequently dies on his lips and he casts a worried glance at his female companion.

'Tenten," Neji's tone is icy and his eyes have darkened to a lilac color.

She watches him warily, but there is a storm brewing inside of her as well. "_What?"_

Neji is slight taken aback at the annoyance in her voice. Though he is aware of her resentment towards him, she has always been polite to him in the company of others. Lee's face is growing more panicked as the seconds tick by. The other man at the table who, irritatingly enough, still has not unwound his arm from around Tenten's shoulders, watches the scene unfold with cool black eyes. His onyx hair is spiked up near the back of his head and he is outfitted in dark washed jeans and a t-shirt.

"Really? Not even a proper hello. Won't you introduce me to your new friend?" Neji retorts, his glare intensifying when he locks eyes with the man.

"This is Sasuke. He's my _boyfriend_."

Neji will not have it. This idiot _thing_ touching _his_ girl makes his blood boils in his veins in a manner he has not felt since he was informed of his arranged marriage nearly two years ago. Realization dawns on him very quickly that he can live with being removed from the line of heirs to the Hyuuga Corporation, but he absolutely _cannot_ live without Tenten. His eyes first shift to Lee who has been staring at him as if he is about to be eaten alive, then to Sasuke, that worthless scum, then to Tenten, and his heart constricts with yearning.

"I have decided, Tenten," he says calmly, though his aura is poisoned with murderous intent. She raises her eyebrows at the statement.

"Decided what?"

"You. I choose you."

Silence.

"I don't care what my family will think of me for this, I don't care if they refuse to allow me to become head of the Hyuuga Corporations, and I don't even care if this is what _you_ want me to do. _I want this."_ He is Neji Hyuuga, and he always gets what he wants.

Tenten blinks, her mind racing a mile a minute. This is exactly what she has been waiting for, for two years. She should be happy, yet an unpleasant weight settles in her gut. She swallows hard and chews on her lower lip. "Are-are you sure?" And suddenly she knows why she isn't happy. This is such a momentous decision for Neji, he is practically throwing away his life's work for her. She loves him, loves him enough to let him go for the sake of his happiness and his dreams.

As if he realizes what she is thinking, he takes a step forwards. He reaches for her hand without hesitance and squeezes her fingers. "I am sure."

Suddenly Tenten is rising from the table, Sasuke's arm carelessly shrugged from her shoulders, and she is pulling him to her with tears in her big brown eyes. She presses her cheek against his and her eyelashes brush his skin, leaving tingles in their wake. Lee is smiling broadly now and where Sasuke has disappeared to Neji does not care.

She pulls back to give him a smile. It seems as if her reserve of frowns has finally dwindled.

"Now what was it you were pestering me about? Something about a dinner date?"

He presses his forehead to hers, an amused smirk ghosting his lips. He marvels in the fact that it does not feel as if they are falling in love all over again.

The love has always been there.

…**..**

**A/N: Where did this monster come from? This has been sitting unfinished in my folder for nearly two years I think. Then I got home today and BAM! In the course of an hour I typed nearly three pages. O_O**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


	36. The Birds and The Bees

**A/N: WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN? How long has it been this time? A year and a half? I am so sorry! I promise I will be writing more often this year. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through my absence. **

**Warning: This is pure crack with a dash of OOCness. I am a bit rusty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Neji wants to kill someone.<p>

He glares holes through the floorboards of his sensei's living room and crosses his arms. Beside him, Tenten is tensely seated with her back pressed firmly against the sofa. Her expression is strained, her features contorted in a hybrid between a cringe and frown, as her face shifts through varying shades of red. Lee is next to her, soaking up his sensei's words like a sponge, eyes shining in admiration.

Across from the three genin, Gai is talking animatedly about the wonders of copulation.

"But Gai-sensei, does it hurt?" Lee asks, oblivious to his teammates' discomfort.

Tenten makes a small noise of discontent and her clenched knuckles whiten as she tries to restrain herself from bolting. Neji wants to smack his head against the coffee table.

"Only if the youthful man is not gentle with the virgin flower. "

Lee is nodding in awe. Tenten hunches her shoulders, averting her gaze from her sensei's face to her hands, and tries to take deep, calming breaths. Neji, for only the second time in his life, wants to cry. Of course they had learned about sex while studying at the Academy, but it had not been nearly as painful as this. Iruka was mercifully quick in explaining the activity, but Lee, sweet, innocent Lee, still had questions that Iruka sensei had refused to answer. Gai, as if the obscene amount of green were not proof enough, is not tactful Iruka sensei, and has a tendency to be embarrassingly blunt and overly vivid.

"Why is virginity so special?"

_Die, Lee _Neji chants in his mind. Tenten has similarly murderous thoughts.

"Because you can never regain it. You must only give your virginity to someone you love and trust," Gai advises sagely.

Tenten misses how Lee's eyes slide to glance at her, but Neji doesn't, and the Hyuuga's already pale fists grow whiter as he restrains himself.

"How many children can you have?"

"Why, as many as your youthful heart desires, Lee!"

"I want 100 kids!" Lee shouts, arms flailing in the air in excitement. Tenten swats at him, trying to avoid being hit.

"Lee, you can't have 100 kids!" she snaps as she tries to mask her discomfort with irritation.

"But why not, Tenten? I'll be gentle."

The image of Lee having sex, and then the image of Lee having sex with Tenten, coupled with the thought of 100 mini Lee's, is too much for Neji to handle. He stands abruptly, accidentally elbowing Tenten in the process, and heads towards the door without a word, ignoring his sensei's shouts. He hears a crash as Tenten pushes Lee away from her and follows him out into the evening air.

Neji has paused on the porch, presumably waiting for her to catch up. Tenten notices his skin is a sickly gray color, and she backs away slightly, just in case he vomits. If she weren't so disgruntled and emotionally exhausted herself, she might have smirked at him. To think, the great Neji Hyuuga, fearless warrior and the epitome of cool, calm, and collected, would be so flustered over sex. She almost does crack a smile, but quickly erases its traces from her face when Neji turns to eye her, his expression grave.

"I don't want children," he tells her.

She nods in agreement, though she knows, even with her limited knowledge of the Hyuuga clan, that they will want their prodigy to reproduce. But to lighten his mood she adds, "And more than that, I don't want Lee to have children."

Neji can see her skin crawl at the thought and he smirks. Tenten is too tired to manage a smile with her lips, but she knows Neji can see it in her eyes. The pressure in her chest releases as she breathes in the crisp night air.

"Just a fair warning, though," the Hyuuga begins after a moment of silence, "Lee will probably ask you to have sex with him."

And her face flushes once again, too mortified to ask how Neji has come to this terrifying conclusion. She searches her teammate's features in desperation, praying that Neji has just magically acquired a sense of humor.

"He loves you and trusts you, and likely assumes you feel the same about him," Neji responds to her unvoiced inquiry.

"That's disgusting!" Tenten's voice is unnaturally pinched. Neji shrugs, leaning his forearms against the rail.

"Just tell him you've already given up your virginity."

"And if he asks to whom?"

"Me."

Tenten is silent for so long Neji turns to check if she is still there. She is stunned, both that Neji would ever agree to her telling such a lie, but also that she does not mind the idea of having sex with the prodigy. The flood of dirty images that follow undoubtedly put the _Icha Icha Paradise _series to shame.

"O-okay," she squeaks quietly. "Goodnight, Neji." She quickly brushes past him, ducking her head, before he can ask if she would like him to walk her home. Neji vaguely wonders if he will go to hell for this, but finds that he does not care in comparison to the insurmountable satisfaction he feels as being Tenten's imaginary first.

He heads off the porch, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He is ashamed that he is looking forward to Tenten refusing Lee's offer of sex.

He resigns to kill Lee afterwards, before word gets around.

But then again, maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Neji you sly dog. ;) On a side note, I am accepting requests. Please message me with a one word prompt. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**~M.I. **


End file.
